Vampire Heart
by millas14
Summary: Ino's a vampire, Sakura's the one she craves, what will she do to get her for her own? InoSaku Yuri M for a reason! GirlxGirl don't like, don't read. R&R and enjoy!
1. Night At The Club

Alright, first off, let me say, Merry Chirstmas. Eve. thing. Second, for those of you who are coming here and saying 'wtf? why isnt he updating europe's darkest hour?' here's why, i have serious writers block with that one. i took a break from it, and now my writing juices have stopped flowing. And, while i was on vacation this past weekend, i had a windfall, this. so i figured, 'what the hell, maybe this will help with my block.'

No, i'm not discontinuing it.

Now, about this one, lol. the other day i was reading _Blood Lust, _just for the sake of reading something i've written, and i realized, i kinda liked it. there were a few plot holes and such, but anyway, then i thought, 'i can probably improve this...' then i threw that idea out the window, because, i don't like hollywood directors remaking my favorite movies, so why should i remake something that is already good? so, this one kinda combines blood lust with high school bites. so you'll see a few... similarities to them, but hopefully it'll come off as a completely original story. I put the same 'lair' as in blood lust, just because i like that setting.

And, one thing you'll notice, i'm going to be saying 'vampire' 'blood' and 'fangs' alot more than i used to, only because now i'm confident enough that i can use them without sounding generic. and the vampires will be out in daylight, and heres why, the vampires' sensitivity to sunlight was an invention of the cinema, starting with the 1922 film Nosferatu. IT IS NOT A TRIBUTE TO TWILIGHT, I AM MAKING IT KNOWN NOW THAT I HATE THAT FRANCHISE WITH EVERY FIBER OF MY BEING!

Anyway, R&R, and enjoy! Rated M

* * *

'_**You are faster than the mortals'**_

The woman panted as she ran through the darkened forest,

'_**Stronger, smarter'**_

She was afraid, blood stained her chin and the front of her white nightgown,

'_**Why do you run? There is nothing to be afraid of.'**_

The voice sneered in her head. She yelped as her long blonde hair became momentarily tangled in a stray branch,

'_**Ino, don't run any more.'**_

The blonde woman caught her bare foot in an exposed tree root, and fell forward with a thud. She heard the person, no, the **thing** she was running from land next to her with a soft thump.

"Ino, Ino, Ino." He sneered as he approached, "I don't know what you're so afraid of."

Ino looked up, her bangs clouding her view. The man towering over her had grey skin, piercing yellow eyes, dark red lips that were pulled up into a sneer, showing off sharpened canine teeth. His greasy black hair went down to his shoulders, where two scaly, bat-like wings protruded, and were folding up.

"Orochimaru." She snarled, "Now, now, why take that tone with me? You're the one that just killed your own father." He sniggered, "You're the one that made me into this… this monster!" Ino growled as she staggered to her feet, "You made me this way! And I…I…"

"You lost control. Succumbed to the Hunger." Orochimaru sneered, "And now look, you've killed your own father, the ruler of this land," he started to walk around behind the blonde, "Just to satisfy your own thirst."

Ino felt his breath on her ear, and a clawed finger tracing her jaw, "And now you're being hunted, as all vampires are." He chuckled, "And I'm your only way of escape, little fledgling." His arm encircled her waist, "And if you ask nicely, I might help you."

"I'll take my chances with the people." Ino threw his arm off and stepped away.

A smirk played across the elder vampire's lips, "Well, I don't think they'll get here in time, because, I can't have one of my own brood going rogue on me." He flexed his claws, "so, I'll have to end your existance here."

Before Ino could react, he lunged, fangs and claws bared…

xxxxx

Ino shot up in her bed, sweat glistening off her brow. That was nearly five hundred years ago, but the memories of her first kill, and those of her sire, Orochimaru, still haunted her.

"About time you got up." Ino looked over to her doorway, "What do you want, Temari?"

"I think you know." Temari cast Ino a sly grin, "But, that'll have to wait, it's Saturday night, and the clubs are ripe with fresh pickings."

"We went to the club last night." Ino said as she threw the covers off of herself, earning a hungry stare from Temari at her lingerie, "No, we went to **Anko's** club last night. A.k.a., a **vampire** club. I'm talkin' about a mortal club, where the blood is warm, not that refrigerated crap they spray out the fire sprinklers (1)."

"You sure you wouldn't rather just fuck? I really don't want to go out tonight." The blonde vampire groaned as she stood up, "We can do that afterwards, now let's go, before all the good pickings are gone!" Temari tossed Ino her clothes.

"Temari, I hate you." Ino said as she pulled her dark grey sweater over her head, and fixed her hair, "Just keep telling yourself that, babe!" Temari chuckled as she exited the room. "I swear, she thinks more about drinking and getting laid than anything."

xxxxx

"Sure beats the hell out of one of our clubs, eh?" The sandy-blonde shouted over the pumping techno music, "Yeah, sure." Ino spoke unenthusiastically, before breaking off from her companion and plopping down at a table. Not five minutes later, she caught a few glimpses of Temari grinding against three different guys, "Oh good god."

Ino shook her head, _**'Whore'**_

Temari shot a dirty glance at her, _**'Skank'**_

Ino cocked a brow and looked down at her outfit, which comprised of a dark grey sweater, a black leather skirt that stopped just above her knees, black stiletto knee-high boots, fishnet stockings, and a choker with a cross dangling from it.

'_**I'm a skank? Remind me to kick your ass later.'**_

'_**I'd rather you'd paddle it.'**_ Temari cocked a sly grin during her dancing, giving her partners the right, and wrong idea.

The platinum blonde vampire merely shook her head and looked around the club for someone to feed on. _'Too fat…too tall…too buff…too chesty…too-'_ Ino halted her search when her eyes fell upon a girl on the dance floor.

Not just any girl, this girl was gorgeous, her waist was slim, but not too slim, and from what Ino could see, she was toned. Her chest was the perfect size, her legs were long and chiseled. And when she opened her eyes to look at the guy she was dancing on, Ino saw that they were bright green. But the most fascinating feature about this girl, her hair was bright pink.

'_Well hello there.'_ Ino continued to eye the girl, and was curious about the man she was dancing with, they seemed too familiar with each other to have just hooked up. The man had a slender, yet muscular build, dark eyes, and hair that looked as if it was a black duck's ass.

'_I think I've found another companion. Hell, maybe even a bride.'_

"Find someone you like?" Ino was brought out of her trance by Temari and her three victims, "Because if not, I'm sure one of the boys here would be happy to join you for the night."

Ino glanced back to where the pink-headed girl and her supposed 'beau' were grinding against each other, "No one's caught my eye." She said with a shrug, "Well then, David, how would you like to cheer my friend up here?"

"Sure." One of the men sat beside the blonde, "Well then, we are going to go to a motel. Have fun you two, and feel free to join us at any time." Temari winked and led the boys off, both of them thinking how lucky they were to be able to get a woman into bed without buying her a single drink. Lucky indeed.

"So, what's your name?" David attempted to strike up conversation, "Ino." Ino cast one last glance at the unknown pinkette before turning her attention to her meal for the night, "Well, Ino, would you like to dance? Or, perhaps…" he trailed off and put a hand on her thigh.

Ino chuckled inwardly, _'How did I know he was gonna go there?'_ Ino decided not to bullshit around tonight, I think I'll take the 'perhaps'." She flashed a seductive smile at him, "Well, my car's out back, unless you want to go to the motel."

"The car will be fine."

'_Buddy, you won't even get a kiss.'_ Ino chuckled as she followed the man out the back, constantly checking for when they'd be far enough from the main hall that no one would either see or hear him die.

It was a quick and very messy kill, they were no more than a few steps from the back door when Ino pounced on him, wrapping her legs arounf his waist, and tearing into his jugular with her teeth, relishing every drop of blood that flowed down her throat. He screamed, sure, but that was short lived, after all, it's hard to scream without a head.

She finished cleaning herself off before returning to the bar. She scanned the dance floor for that girl, but she was nowhere to be seen. Ino searched a bit more and saw her and her boyfriend leaving out the front door, "Oh no you don't." Ino followed after them, taking to the rooftops right after exiting the club.

The two climbed onto a motorcycle, the man handing her a helmet, and revving the bike to life and speeding off. "Let's see where you're going." Ino followed them at a quick pace, almost losing them on several occasions, until they stopped outside of an apartment complex not too far from the lair Ino shared with Temari.

The girl climbed off the bike and removed her helmet, saying something to the boy with a smile decorating her face. The man said something back before speeding off, leaving the girl looking depressed. She let out a sigh and went into the building.

"Hmm, she seems like she'd be an easy take, just go in, kill her family, the douche on the bike, and take her for myself. But where would the fun in that be?" a smile played across Ino's ruby lips while she spoke to herself, "I think I'll toy with her, bring her to me. Then kill all of them. But I need some information on her first."

With one mighty leap, Ino leapt across the gap from the building she was on, and dug her claws into the brick wall of the apartment building. She crawled around until she found the apartment she was looking for.

She peered inside, and saw the pinkette sitting on the couch in a red tank-top and lounge pants, watching TV. "So, Sakura, did you have fun at the movies tonight?" Ino heard a voice call from the kitchen, probably her mother, "Yeah, Mom, riveting."

'_Sakura. I like it.'_

"Did you finish your homework?"

"Yeah." Sakura spoke in an annoyed tone (2), "What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything!"

"Alright."

Ino pulled back from the window, _'So she's nothing but a schoolgirl, eh? I like 'em young.'_

"Oh, and Hinata called, said something about student council?"

"Thanks mom!" she shouted, "Trying to watch some goddamn TV here." She muttered.

'_Hinata? Hinata __**Hyuuga**__? Well, this could work out nicely.'_ Ino climbed up to the roof, "Temari probably won't be back until sunup. What say I pay Miss Hyuuga a visit?"

* * *

(1) Watch the beginning of Blade, the club in there was pretty bitchin.

(2) Seriously, how many of you just want to tell that annoying parent to shut up while ur watching TV?

Alright, there's the first chapter, review, por favor! Oh, and kirbygirl13, i know ur probably going to ready this, so, sorry i haven't reviewed on your new fic, i haven't had much time to read, but it's really coming along great.


	2. Forming The Plan

Merry Christmas! I forgot to mention in the last chap that there are more pairings than just InoSaku, so there's a little InoTema in here. Anyway, R&R and enjoy! (hopefully i got this to flow right, lol)

* * *

"What happened to your boyfriends?" Ino asked when she felt Temari creep up behind her, "They died." The other shrugged, "In less than an hour? What the hell?"

"One of them had a heart attack."

"Seriously?" Ino cocked a brow, "Yeah, the guy used to be fat, so he had a bad heart. Then when he went down, the other guy started freaking out, so I killed him to shut him up."

"So what're you doing out here in the classy part of town?"

"I found a new prospect."

"Out here? Are you sure you want some rich snob with us?" Temari looked at her sire skeptically, "No, the one I'm after lives downtown. We're here to talk to one of her friends." the elder blonde grinned, "You're gonna toy with her, aren't you?"

"Aw, what's them matter, Temari," Ino snaked her arm around the taller woman's waist, "Still mad about what I did to you?" she cooed, "You bled out, and eviscerated my brothers right in front of me, massacred everyone on my block, and stepped on my dog. Yeah, I'm a little pissed."

"I also raped you, don't forget that." Ino giggled as Temari glared at her, "Let's just go already."

"Do you even know why I'm here?"

"No."

Ino groaned and started walking down the block toward the Hyuuga mansion, "We're here to talk to one of the Hyuuga brats."

"Oh really? The small one, or the one with the nice tits?" Temari grinned, "Not sure, all I know is her name is 'Hinata', and I remember reading about her in the paper awhile ago."

"You read the paper? Bullshit."

"Oh fuck off."

xxxxx

"Ow!" Hinata Hyuuga cringed as her hairbrush caught a tangle in her long violet hair, "Darn it!"

"Hinata, are you alright?" she heard her younger sister, Hanabi, call from the hallway, "Yes." She called back, "Did Sakura call back?"

"No, not yet!"

"What about Naruto?" The Hyuuga blushed at the thought of her beau, the blonde clown of their school, "Nope."

"I still don't see what you see in that moron." Hinata looked up when her sister stepped into her bedroom, "He's not a moron. He's kind, sweet, smart…" she stopped when Hanabi coughed, "Him? Smart? He brings a whole new meaning to the term 'dumb blonde'."

"You shouldn't talk like that, Hanabi. He's smart in his own way. He's unique."

"You can say that again."

Hinata set her brush down on the vanity, "Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I don't know. Father never told me to, he's still in his meeting."

"Hanabi."

"Fine, I'm going. I can't wait for you to go to college. G'night, **Mom**"

"Mom…" Hinata never liked to think about her mother. It's not that she was a bitch, but that it was just too hard to think about her. Hinata's mother had been killed Christmas Eve, just a few months after Hanabi was born. She was coming back from work, and was jumped, her throat was slit, and the morgue said that there wasn't a drop of blood left in her body.

"Hinata!" The Hyuuga heard her sister calling, "Yes?"

"Could you come here for a moment?"

Hinata sighed before standing up and walking down the hall to her sister's room, she opened the door, "What do you need, Hana-" she was cut off when a powerful arm grabbed hers and yanked her into the room.

She attempted to scream, but a cold hand clamped over her mouth, "Now, now" a woman's voice whispered in her ear, "If you do that, someone might think something's wrong." The room was dark, she couldn't see anything, the only thing she could make out was a silhouette in the corner. "Hello, Hinata." The figure spoke, "Please, have a seat." The woman holding her threw her back into a chair at Hanabi's desk, "W-who are you?"

"Who I am is unimportant. And if you're wondering about your charming sibling, she's fine. For now."

"Wh-What do you want?" The Hyuuga girl was shaking in her seat, "Information. About one of your friends." the shadowed woman threw a picture at her feet, it was of her and Sakura at the park, "Tell me about her."

"Wh-What do you want to know?"

"Only three things. School, age, and classes."

"Wh-Why do you want to know?" Hinata's question was met with a backhand across the face, sending her flying onto the bed, "Enough questions. Answer me now if you wish to live." The voice was still calm, "Or I can let my associate have her way with you. And I guarantee, you wouldn't like it at all."

"W-We go to Central High School, she's 18, a-and she and I have the same classes, my schedule's in my b-bag."

"Good girl. Was that so hard?"

"What d-do you w-want with her?" Hinata was looking between the two women, "That's our business." The taller one spoke, "And, if you know what's good for you, you'll forget we were ever here."

"Wh-What?" The taller one approached her and reared her fist back. Hinata shut her eyes tight and awaited the coming impact. After a moment, nothing happened, she slowly opened her eyes, and the room was empty.

'_**We'll be calling on you again. You now serve me.'**_

xxxxx

"We should have killed them both!" Temari was fuming in the main hall of their lair, "Or at least the small one! I mean, what the hell, Ino? I get toying, but why did you ask about her fucking **school**? I mean, what's the point? We should just go back there, rape the bitch, kill her, then go and take what's-her-face!"

"Why rape?" Ino cocked at eyebrow from her position on her sofa chair, her legs draped over the arm, "Did you see her? I mean oh my god! If you weren't there I would've jumped her in a heartbeat! And what's with the school thing?!"

Ino dug a folded up sheet of paper out of her sweater and held it between her fingers, "You and I are going to school." She smirked when Temari's face fell, "We're what?"

"What better way to get close to this Sakura than stalking her every single day. I say we go for about a week before I take her." Ino unfolded the paper, "And what's **my** incentive to do this?"

"Once we take her, we get to kill the entire school," the taller vampire perked up, "and, I may be in such a good mood I'll let you take someone for yourself."

"Alright, I'm in. But I get to choose who I get."

"Fine." Ino shrugged, "But how are we going to get enrolled? It's not as if we can blackmail an official. Remember how well that worked last time?"

"Blackmail, wow. You do know this is the 21st century, right? Not the 18th when you were born. There's a little thing called 'hacking', and there just happens to be an Internet hub down one of the tunnels."

"And you know how to hack?" Temari crossed her arms over her chest, "No, but there are plenty of nerds out there who'll do anything for a hot body."

"You want one of us to seduce a nerd?! Come on, Ino! Even I have standards!"

Ino chuckled at Temari's outburst, "Relax, we'll just break into the school and access their records. No nerd fucking."

"Good. Because…" Temari walked over and sat on the arm that Ino's legs were draped over, "I'd rather fuck you tonight." She placed a hand on Ino's thigh and bent over so that she was inches from the other's face, "Is that all you think about?"

"Aw, are you saving yourself for Pinky?" Temari cooed as she inched closer, "I might be." Ino made no move to change position, "If you want, I could run out right quick, grab us a couple guys and…"

"We'll save the blood orgies for another night." Ino cut her off, "But grab one of the bottles out of the fridge, I am in a mood."

"My room, or yours?"

"Mine, I always feel more comfortable in there."

"Meet you in there." Temari placed a small kiss on Ino's lips before climbing off the chair and going over to their small fridge, while Ino went back into her room, "Soon, Sakura, I will have you."

* * *

Yes, yes, Temari is sex crazed. mwa-ha-ha-ha, i'm sending them to high school! why? why not! could be fun. Next chapter will have more Sakura. i think. anyway, review! i'll need more than just 6 to continue! (not that i'm not greatful for those of you who did review)


	3. First Day at School Pt 1

Well, here's the next chap, R&R and enjoy!

* * *

"Sakura?"

"Grrghn…"

"Sakura, wake up! You're going to be late for school!"

Sakura groaned and put her pillow over her head to drown out her mother's calls, "Hey, wake up!"

_'Great.'_ She thought, _'she's in the room.'_

"Get up, you lazy girl, you'll miss the bus!" Sakura merely groaned in response, "Come on," her mother yanked the covers off of her, "No." the pinkette spoke in a childish way, "Sakura, get out of bed."

"Uh-uh."

Sakura's mother huffed in annoyance and steeled her face. She walked around to the foot of the bed and grabbed her daughter's ankles, "Get up!" she shouted before she started to pull, Sakura hanging onto the headboard, "Noooo"

The elder Haruno gritted her teeth, "Sakura Haruno, you get your ass out of bed this instant!"

"Make me!"

"All right, that does it!" Sakura's mother stormed out of the room. The pinkette sighed with her supposed victory, slipping back into blissful slumber. That is, before her mother returned with a bucket of cold water, which was unceremoniously dumped on her.

"Ah! What the fuck?!" she shrieked and shot up, "Watch your language! Now finish up your shower and get ready for school!" With that, her mother left the room, dangling the now empty bucket from her index finger.

"I swear, she is fucking crazy!" Sakura muttered to herself as she shut the door to the bathroom, and started to peel off her drenched pajamas, "I can't wait until I get to college next year."

Once Sakura threw the last of her drenched clothes in the hamper, she looked at her naked self, _'What's wrong with me?' _she questioned, _'Sasuke's been more distant lately, he didn't even kiss me the other night. Has he lost interest?'_ the pinkette shook her head, "No, he still loves me, I'm sure of it."

She brushed off any more thoughts like that and turned on the shower, stepping into the warm water after a moment. She washed herself and stepped out of the warmth of the water, shivering at the coldness. Sakura wrapped herself in a towel and returned to her room to dress for school. She put on her standard school attire: a pleated black skirt that ended mid-thigh, a white sailor's blouse with black trim, and a red bow. "Goddamn, they make these things too short!" she grumbled while tugging at the black fabric, trying to make it go lower.

The pinkette grabbed her school bag and stuffed her books and homework inside before going out to eat breakfast with her mother.

"So the vampire awakens." Her mother spoke as Sakura passed by the counter, "Here's you're feast of blood." The elder Haruno spoke with a really bad German accent, "Mom, cut it out." She spoke as she downed a glass of tomato juice.

"What? You sleep all day, are up all night, and you pretty much thrive on that stuff." She gestured to the glass her daughter was holding, "What? It's nutricious. And plus, vampires aren't real."

"Well, excuuuse me, ms. Logic, here I thought something that has decorated folklore for centuries was real."

"Mom, you've only ever seen one vampire movie, so don't preach." Sakura spoke skeptically, before leaving the house with a quick 'bye!' to catch the bus.

xxxxx

"Wake up, you lazy bitch!" Temari shouted as she burst into Ino's room, the elder blonde lifted her head up groggily, "What?"

"Have you forgotten? You signed us up for fucking high school so you can get your bitch." Temari was dressed in the school uniform, her pale skin contrasting vastly with the black, and her sandy blonde hair let down, "Temari, you don't need to go to a fucking high school, you're well versed in that art."

"Ha, ha. Now get dressed." Temari threw a uniform at Ino, _'I wonder what Sakura'll look like in this. Sexy schoolgirl. Might be hard to keep my hands off of her.'_ Ino grinned at the thought of taking the pinkette within the next few hours. But she had to set those thoughts aside if she was going to have her fun, and fill.

She threw the covers off of her and quickly dressed, pulling her platinum blonde hair back up into a high ponytail as she walked out into the main chamber, where Temari was holding their bags, "This had better be worth it. I fucking **hate** the sun!"

"You and me both, so let's just go and get it over with." Ino grabbed her schoolbag and the two began the trek through the many tunnels that make up the bomb shelter they called home.

xxxxx

"M-Morning, Sakura." Hinata said softly as the pinkette plopped into a seat next to her, "Hey, Hinata."

"H-how was the club? You never returned my call."

"Oh, sorry about that. The club was fine." Sakura spoke detached, staring at the back of her boyfriend's head, "I-Is there something wrong between you and Sasuke?"

"I don't know. He seems…distant. He hasn't touched me in weeks. At all."

"Wow."

The two conversed about smaller things until the teacher came in, "Alright, everyone take your seats." His voice boomed over the crowd of students, "First off, we have two new students joining us," he gestured to the door, and two blonde girls stepped in, "This is Ino, uh," he checked his clipboard, "Yamanaka. And Temari…"

"Fukyomama (pronounced 'fook', not 'fuck')" the taller blonde spoke, and the shorter one cringed a bit, _**'A million names to choose from and you chose that.'**_

'_**What? It's funny.'**_

"Alright, why don't you two take a couple seats up there, by Ms. Haruno and Hyuuga."

'_Haruno. I like the sound of that.'_ Ino grinned as she and Temari made their way to their seats, Ino sitting next to Sakura, and Temari by Hinata.

"Now, to begin…"

"Well, hello there, Ms. Haruno." Ino said coyly, "Look, I'll tell you this now," Sakura's voice was low and stern, "I'm not one for associating myself with newbies like you. And by the time you're not new anymore, I'll be outta this shithole. So how about you just avoid me, and I'll do the same to you."

"Well, you're feisty," the blonde placed her hand on Sakura's thigh, "And I like feisty girls."

"Woah, back it up, blondie," Sakura removed the offending hand from her thigh, "First off, I don't swing that way, second, I already have a boyfriend. And third, this doesn't fall under the category of 'avoidence'."

All the while Ino and Sakura were talking, Hinata was staring puzzled between the two blondes, _'Something about them seems familiar…'_ she thought.

'_**Oh, it's going to be fun breaking this one. She's got more spunk than you.'**_

'_**Enjoy yourself. I think I've spotted the one I want.'**_

'_**Who?'**_

'_**Brunette, first row, second seat in. The cute one with the China buns and glasses.'**_

Ino turned her gaze from the pinkette to the first row, and spotted a bookish looking brunette scribbling down notes.

'_**She's cute. How fast are you planning on working?'**_

'_**I plan to have her undead in my bed within the week.'**_

Temari threw an evil grin at the brunette, _**'You will be mine.'**_ The brunette lifted her head from her work when she heard the voice, and looked around for its source.

"So, Sakura, what're you doing after school?" Ino tried again to strike up conversation, but the pinkette simply ignored her, "Hmm…"

xxxxx

Two periods later, the lunch bell rang, the students cleared out of the classrooms and headed for the cafeteria, "I'll meet you at our usual table, Sakura, I, um, have to um…"

"Remember to wash your hands, Hinata." Hinata and Sakura broke off, and the Hyuuga headed for the girl's restroom.

'_**I'm headed to scope out my prize.'**_

'_**Fine. I'm gonna call in a favor from little miss Hyuuga.'**_

Ino followed the Hyuuga heiress into the restroom, locking the door, before hiding in one of the stalls until she heard a flush in another stall, the creek of the door, and the rush of the faucet. She eased out of the stall, not making a sound, and crept up behind the Hyuuga, her reflection not casting.

Ino moved quickly, grabbing Hinata's wet hands and pinning them behind her back in her iron grip, "Hello, Hinata. Remember me?" she cooed, "Wh-What?" the white-eyed gril looked back as best she could, "I-Ino? What…?"

The blonde jerked her forward, "You don't remember our talk the other night?"

"T-Talk?" Then realization hit her, "Y-You were…"

"That's right. And remember how I told you that you served me now?" Ino bent over so that her torso was flush with Hinata's, "Well, I'm calling you into service."

"Wh-What do you want with me?" Hinata had fear in her voice, "Not you, Sakura."

"And I figure since you're her best friend, you can help me greatly." One of Ino's hands found its way onto Hinata's thigh, just at the hem of the skirt, "Because, normally I merely take what I want, but Sakura has too much spunk, so I need to break her."

"Wh-Why would I-I h-help you?" Hinata tried to remain defiant and remember the self-defense classes she had taken, "Because, good service results in a reward. A most glorious award: eternal youth, life, and beauty. And, if you don't, I'll kill you, slowly. So you really don't have a voice in the matter."

'_**Tell no one of our little… talks.'**_

Hinata felt her arms release, and whirled around in an attempt to elbow her attacker, only to find that she was gone, "Wh-What?"

* * *

Alright, kinda slow on this one. Review so i can update again! the next chaps all written, just need enough reviews to undergo the arduous task of posting it. lol


	4. First Day at School Pt 2

Wow, everyone seems to hate Hinata... Anyway, still kinda slow here, so R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Ino cracked her knuckles and shoulders as she walked down the hall, "Oh this will indeed be fun." The halls were empty, the only sound being the clack of Ino's shoes on the floors, and something else, it sounded like a conversation. Ino cocked a curious brow at the sound, and followed it to an empty classroom.

The voice was indeed coming from inside, it was female, and sounded resistant, "No, seriously, I'm flattered and all, but I've actually got a boyfriend already, and no offence, but he's of a higher class than you."

"Do I look like I care?" another voice, _'Temari. She does work fast.'_

"Y-You should, he's from a very prestigious family, and…and,"

Ino slowly inched the door open, Temari had the brunette from earlier backed up against a desk, and was bearing down on her like a lion on a gazelle, "And nothing. I want you, and by God, I'm going to have you." The blonde placed both of her hands on the desk, trapping the brunette, "D-do you even know my name?" the brunette was visibly shaking, "No," Temari brought a hand up and pulled off the girl's glasses, "But I do know one thing about you, something I felt the second I saw you come in here…"

Temari placed a hand on the brunette's, and swiftly pushed her sleeve up. Dozens of scars decorated the brunette's forearm, causing the girl to gasp at being caught, "You're a cutter." The other sleeve was brought up, and several freshly bandaged cuts were present. Temari then reached down and picked up the girl's school bag and sniffed it, before opening it and taking out a pair of cotton panties with a wet crotch, "Ms. Masochist. (1)"

The brunette merely stared at her in disbelief, "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone," Temari replaced the undergarments and pulled out the razor the girl used, "But you and I are still gonna have some fun, so tell me, what's your name?" Temari brought her eyes up to lock with the girl's chocolate orbs,

'_**Tell me'**_

"T-Tenten." The brunette was becoming lost in Temari's dark eyes, "Well, 'Tenten', you and I are gonna have some fun," Temari took Tenten's hand in hers, and lifted it up, palm-side up, and brought up the razor. Tenten let out a small moan at the blade sliced through the soft flesh of her hand. Instantly, blood started to pool, and Temari brought the hand to her lips.

Tenten watched stunned as the blonde sipped up the red liquid, "Wh-What are you…?"

Temari placed at finger on the brunette's soft pink lips, a single drop of blood running down her own chin, "Shh. Don't speak." Temari connected their lips, and the brunette was taken aback, and tried to pull away, but the blonde vampire held fast. After a moment, Tenten started to melt into the kiss, letting the blonde's hands find the hem of her shirt, and started lifting it up and over her head.

Temari placed her hands on the brunette's waist and laid her back onto the desk, climbing on after her. Tenten had a dreamy look on her face as Temari slowly moved her hands up Tenten's flat stomach, "I don't think you'll be with your boyfriend much longer." She said in a cocky voice, and flashed a full smile down at the girl beneath her. Temari's hands came to rest on Tenten's average bust, and gave the mounds a squeeze, "You are mine now."

Her hands moved farther north, to the brunette's neck. She tilted her head slightly to the left, giving more exposure to the jugular. The blonde bent down, she could hear her heartbeat, she could smell the delicious nectar that lay just below the skin. She bared her teeth, opened wide, and bit down. Tenten let out a loud moan, "Oh, God." Her arms went up around Temari's torso, with one hand on her head, urging her on. Temari savored each drop that flowed down her throat, and caught herself and pulled away before she took too much.

"Wh-Why did you stop?"

"That was just a taste of what I can do to you," the blonde whispered in her ear, licking her lips, "I can bring you so much pleasure. So much pain. I can make you writhe in ecstasy, and do all the things to you that you want, with no danger of dying. Would your 'boyfriend' do that?"

"N-no. H-He doesn't even know that I'm…" Tenten's voice was weak, even though Temari hadn't taken very much, "He doesn't satisfy you, but I can. Do you want to be satisfied? Do you want all the things done to you that you know will bring you release?"

"Y-Yes."

'_**Then come find me.'**_

Tenten looked up, still in a daze, and the woman that was on her was gone. She sat up slowly, "Was it all a dream?" She looked at her hand, the gash that was supposed to be there wasn't, and her shirt was replaced. "But it felt so real…" she touched her neck, feeling nothing until she came to a bump. She cringed when she touched the tender spot, "What?" (2)

xxxxx

"God I love being able to make illusions." Temari stretched as she and Ino walked down the hall to the cafeteria, "How did the Hyuuga taste?"

"No idea, I just used intimidation this time." Ino shrugged, "So you're not going to have anything?"

"I wouldn't say that." Ino spotted a lone male student in the hallway changing out his books. Ino veered off, the boy looked up just in time to have Ino thrust two of her claws into his throat. She then attached herself to the hole and drank him dry, before snapping and ripping off his head, and stuffing him into his locker, all without getting one drop on herself.

"Alright, that's taken care of."

"Well, we may be taking Tenten home with us after school."

"Tenten? You actually took the time to learn her name?" Ino cocked a brow at her, "Don't you just fuck 'em and kill 'em?"

"Hey, she's my compensation prize for coming to this hellhole. And I just fondled her, I didn't fuck her." Ino stopped dead in her tracks, staring dumbfounded at her companion, "What?"

"You….passed up an opportunity for an easy lay?! Who the fuck are you, and where's my Temari?!" she screamed, "Oh relax, I can control myself when I want to."

"You, Temari, control your raging libido? Puh-lease. I don't think there's a single person in this city you haven't slept with."

"There are alotta people I haven't slept with. If I had slept with everyone in they city, it'd just be you and me here."

"Whatever."

The rest of the day passed without incident, Ino kept trying to talk to Sakura, but to no avail, Hinata was constantly looking fearful, and now Ino and Temari were standing outside the school after the final bell.

"Thank god; the sun's going down!" Temari exclaimed, "I hate that infernal thing."

"Are you ready to go home yet?" Ino asked, watching intently as Sakura stood in line for the bus, "Not yet," Temari was looking around for Tenten, "Then I'll meet you at home, time to work on my girl." Ino started to walk away as the last of the students climbed onto the bus. The doors closed, and the big yellow vehicle sped off with a hitchhiker clamped onto the roof.

xxxxx

"Where were you at lunch, Hinata?" Sakura asked as she sat down next to her friend, "It's not like you to skip over a whole period."

"Oh, yeah, um, S-Sakura…" Hinata's voice was smaller than usual, "Hmm?"

"I-I really need to talk to you, a-about that new girl, Ino…"

"What? Why in the hell would you want to talk about a newbie? You know the rules about them." Sakura said skeptically, "Y-Yeah, but, when I-I was in the bathroom, she was in there…and…"

"Oh my god, Hinata! Did she rape you?" Sakura lowered her voice, "N-no! She almost did, I think…but Sakura, I-I think she's after you. Y-You need to stay away from her!"

"After me? Yeah, her and about half the school." Sakura chuckled, "Sakura, I'm serious! You need to stay away from her!"

On top of the bus, Ino could hear everything the two were conversing about, "Oh, Hinata, you naughty girl. I'm going to have to do something about you." A wicked grin crept onto her face, before she leapt off the bus and started to make her way to the wealthy part of town.

"Alright, Hinata, I get it. Thanks for the concern, I'll be fine." Sakura reassured her, "Here's my stop, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Alright, good-bye Sakura."

For the rest of Hinata's ride home, dread weighed heavy on her. She knew that Ino wasn't anywhere near the bus, but she still feared for her life. _'No,'_ she told herself, _'She's just some insane girl. She can't hurt me, I'll just be sure that I won't be alone tonight. I'm sure Naruto wouldn't mind spending the night.'_

She climbed off the bus once it stopped outside her front gate and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Naurto's number, and waited out the ringing until she got his voicemail, "Um, H-Hi, N-Naruto, it's H-Hinata, I-I was just s-seeing if you m-maybe wanted t-to spend the night? C-Call me when you get this." She hung up and walked in the gate and up to the main house.

The sun had already fully set, so the house was dark when she entered. "Hello?" she called out, it was unusual for absolutely no lights to be on at night. The Hyuuga fumbled around looking for a light switch. She eventually felt the small switch and flicked it. Nothing happened.

She tried it a few more times, and still darkness enveloped the house. She squinted and looked around, noticing a dim light coming from the end of the hall. Slowly, Hinata crept towards it. As she got closer, she could hear someone giggling. She peered around the doorframe into a room that was lighted by a single small candle. The room looked unfamiliar, the floor looked lumpy and uneven, and something was dangling from the ceiling.

She went to step in, when the lights came on, and she doubled back in disgust. On the floor was her entire family. Her aunts, uncles, cousin, her father, and… and… "H-Hanabi!" The thing that was dangling from the ceiling was nothing more than her little sister, her stomach slashed open. The whitewashed walls were smeared with blood.

The whole scene made bile rise in her throat, "Oh…God…"

"Hello, Hinata."

* * *

(1) First, Why not? a sex addicted vampire and a masochist, nuff said. Second, For those of you who don't know what a masochist is, it's someone who gets a sexual thrill from being hurt.

(2) Don't you just hate it when people do this? make you think something's real when it's just a dream/illusion? i did it for the hell of it.

Well, there you go, i think you all know what's coming next. and i've noticed something, i'm making Sakura a real bitch... huh... anyway, review! i need more than 7! come on ppl! i'm not asking for much!


	5. You've Been A Very Bad Girl

Happy new year! Alright, so it's actually 4 am... i tried to get this out by midnight, but, i didn't. oh well! So happy fucking new year! may this one suck less than the last one! R&R and enjoy yo!

* * *

"You've been a very bad girl." Ino spoke as she walked towards the horrified girl on the floor, and knelt in front of her, "Y-Y-you k-killed…!" Hinata tried to form coherent sentences, "That's right. They were punished for your mistake. The mistake of talking about our little discussion in the bathroom."

Ino lightly dragged her finger down Hinata's cheek, "But the question is, what should I do about you?" she wrapped her fingers around Hinata's neck, "Should I kill you? Ensure that you never talk again. Or do I have to frame you for the murder of your family?"

Hinata's eyes drifted back to the blood spattered room, "Look at me when I'm talking to you." Ino tightened her grip slightly, causing the girl to let forth a small grunt, "What do I have to do, Hinata? If you're not of any use to me, then why should I let you live?"

Hinata stared at Ino, her eyes full of pleading, "I…I…" Hinata's words came out with much effort, "You what?" Tears were forming in Hinata's pearl eyes, "Look into my eyes." Ino commanded, and Hinata slowly directed her eyes into Ino's hypnotizing blue orbs, "Deeper." Hinata probed deeper into Ino's eyes, completely unable to look away. There was something…wrong about them. Something…unholy.

Ino moved her hand from Hinata's throat to her cheek, "You have no free will, from this moment on you serve me, and me alone. You have no friends, no family, there is only me. Do you understand?"

"Y-Yes," Hinata never took her eyes from Ino's, "Mistress."

The blonde vampire smiled a sadistic smile, "Good girl. And what is mistress' desire?"

"T-To have Sakura for her own."

"Good. Let me kiss you, Hinata." The Hyuuga leaned forward, closing her eyes, expecting to feel the blonde's lips on her own, but instead felt them on the nape of her neck, they were soft, but cold. "I can give you a wonderful gift, Hinata. A most wonderful gift indeed." The blonde continued to kiss lightly on the hypnotized Hyuuga's soft skin, "If you desire it."

"I-I do." Hinata let forth a small moan. Ino pulled back, "Then give me what I desire, and I will give you yours."

"Y-Yes!"

A sinister grin crossed Ino's face, "Good." The blonde bent back down, and exposed her fangs, "I'll hold you to that." Ino bit down, enticing a moan of pain from the girl.

Ino was sure only to take half of a pint from her. The blonde vampire pulled away, Hinata's blood flowing down her chin, "Oh, the pure blood of a virgin." Ino almost moaned. She licked her lips and pulled out a small dagger she had hidden in her stocking, "Now we need to make you look good for the cops."

Ino relished in cutting Hinata, the violet-haired girl crying throughout. When she was finished, Hinata had gashes on her face, body, legs, and arms. "Looks like you'll be inheriting quite a bit." Ino smirked as she turned to walk away, licking the blood from the dagger, and leaving Hinata lying in a puddle of her own blood, barely clinging to life.

Sirens sounded from outside the compound, "Right on time."

xxxxx

Ino stretched as she walked down the stairs into the basement of the abandoned building that laid on top of the bomb shelter Ino called home. Once Ino lifted the heavy iron door that hid the entrance she could hear something faint coming from the lair, it sounded like music, loud metal music.

"What in the hell is she doing?" Ino growled; if it was one thing she hated more than anything else, it was music being played way too loud. The club music was fine, well, once the Hunger became strong enough. Ino stepped into the tunnel system, closing and bolting the door behind her, before taking off running for the lair.

The scent of blood hung in the air, _'Gah, she knows she's not supposed to bring prey back here!'_ She darted around a corner, covering her ears as she entered the main hall. She went over to the hi-fi stereo and slammed her fist on the power button, and immediately, the music was replaced by a female's voice, screaming at the top of her lungs, "Oh, fuck yes! Cut me! Cut me deep! Aaahh!"

"Temari!!" Not more than a second after Ino shouted that, the sandy-blonde poked her head out from her chamber, "What's the big idea turning off my music?! It was there for a reason!"

"Never mind that! What the hell are you fucking doing bringing your prey back here?!" Ino marched forward, pushing Temari back, "Do you know why we live down here?! It's so the mortals…won't…know…" Ino trailed off when she saw who was screaming, "Ok, what the hell?"

Inside was Tenten, the brunette Temari was groping at lunch, only, her hands were bound above her head, attached to the ceiling by a chain, bloody cuts covering her toned, nude body, her brown hair disheveled, a bright sheen of sweat glistening in the candlelight. Her chocolate eyes were glazed over with lust, and she had a look of longing on her pretty face.

"Ino, you remember Tenten." Ino finally noticed that Temari was dressed all in dominatrix garb, **Ino's** dominatrix garb, and she had a small kitchen knife in her hand, "She and I were just having some fun. And as I'm sure you heard, she screams. Hence the **music**." Ino simply looked from Temari to Tenten, and back, "Ok, first of all," Ino held her hands up, "Put my stuff back where you got it. And second, kill her and get her out of here!"

Tenten had finally come down to earth enough to be aware of the conversation going on, "W-Wait, kill me?" Temari walked over to the brunette, "Aw, don't worry, baby," the blonde licked up her ear and wrapped her arms around her waist, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you. And why?"

"Because you love me?"

"Exactly." Temari reached up and made another small cut on Tenten's arm, gaining a hiss and moan from the brunette, "You said I could have anyone I wanted if I went to that craphole of a school, and well, I want her. And don't worry, she knows what we are, and everything. And she's cool with it."

"You what?!" Ino nearly screamed, "Chest pains. You're giving me chest pains. Alright, fine. But if I so much as smell anything that's not right, you both are dead. I need a drink."

Ino walked out of the room, "And keep it down!" no sooner had she aid that, another loud cry of pleasurable pain filled the hall, "I said… ah forget it." Ino went over to the small fridge and pulled out a blood bag, before going into her room and shutting the iron door, "This is the one time I'm glad this place is soundproof."

The blonde tossed the bag onto the bed and started to shed her bloodstained uniform, "Good thing I got two of these." She threw the soiled clothing aside before pulling the scrunchie out of her hair and climbing onto her bed, opening the blood bag and taking a long gulp from it, "Soon, Sakura. Soon. All of the pieces are coming together, and you will be laying here with me."

xxxxx

"But Sasuke, I just want to know why you've been so distant lately." Sakura said into her cell, _"I haven't been distant, just busy."_

"Sasuke, is…is there someone else? Another girl?"

"_Of course there isn't another girl, don't be stupid."_

"S-Sorry."

"_I gotta go."_

"Alright, I-" she was cut off by the dial tone, "love you…" The pinkette dropped her phone on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest, "What's wrong with me? Why doesn't he love me?" Tears started to form in her eyes, "Is it my hair? Am I fat? Pigfaed?" Sakura looked up at the mirror that was across from her bed, "Is it my forehead?"

"Oh god, that's it. My enormous forehead is driving away the man I love!"

Sakura was brought out of her depressing thoughts when he cell rang, she picked it up, hoping it was Sasuke, but it came up as 'RESTRICTED'

"Hello?"

"_Sakura Haruno?"_

"Yes"

"_This is the ER at the Mercy General Hospital, we have a patient here by the name of 'Hinata Hyuuga', is she a friend of yours"_

"Yeah, what happened?" Sakura was starting to panic,

"_She's been hurt pretty bad, she's in critical condition right now, but she should pull through. She had you listed as a contact, and…"_

"Wait, why are you calling me? Shouldn't you be calling her family?"

"_I'm afraid we can't. I'm sorry to say that her entire family was killed this evening. She was the only survivor. The police are on standby, and we thought it would be a good idea if a friendly face was…"_

"I'm on my way." Sakura hung up, "Mom! I need a ride to the hospital!" Sakura shouted as she walked out of her room,

"What? Why?" Her mother looked up from her movie, "Hinata's been hurt, I just got the call, they say she should have a friendy face there for when she wakes up."

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

I always have fun writing when Temari and Tenten get walked in on. lol

Alright so, you guys got the new chapter you wanted, now give me the reviews i want, sound fair? lol enjoy urselves!


	6. Filler!

Just an insanely short filler. no need to worry about reviewing. i'll make up the difference in the next chap.

* * *

"Hi, we're looking for Hinata Hyuuga's room." Sakura spoke as she approached the nurse's desk, "Are you family?" the nurse asked, "No, but she has me listed as her emergency contact. Sakura Haruno."

The nurse typed a bit on her computer, "Alright, Ms. Haruno, I'm just going to need to see some ID."

"What? Why?"

"Because Ms. Hyuuga was almost killed, and we need to be sure she is safe." The nurse looked at her sternly, _'Shit! The one time I forget my purse!'_ "I don't have it on me, but my mother has hers, will that do?" Sakura gestured to her mother, who was fishing around in her bag, then handed her ID to the nurse, "One moment."

The nurse took Mrs. Haruno's card back to a man in a tan suit, who took the card and made a call on his cell. After a few moments the nurse returned and handed the card back, "Ok, you two can go in, just follow him." She gestured to the man in the suit.

The two followed the man down the hall in silence, until they saw a uniformed policeman standing outside a door, "She's right through there." He stated before walking the other direction. "You go inside, I'll wait out here." Mrs. Haruno said. Sakura nodded and went into the room.

There was a small light on over the hospital bed, the only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor, and on the bed, was Hinata, or, at least, what Sakura assumed to be Hinata. The Hyuuga was bandaged from head to toe; only her left eye, nose, and mouth were visible. "Oh, god, Hinata." Sakura's heart nearly broke at the sight of her best friend looking like she was.

The pinkette grabbed a chair and pulled it up to the girl's bedside, "Who would do something like this to you, Hinata?" Sakura lightly wrapped her hand around Hinata's bandaged one, "Who? Why?" she gingerly lifted the hand and kissed the back of it,

"_**Me. And because I was bored."**_

Sakura's head shot up at the voice. She saw a silhouette standing in the shadows, barely visible to the pinkette, "What the…?" Sakura shot up out of her chair, and her voice cut out,

"_**Shh, don't need you disturbing the folks in the hall."**_

The voice seemed to be coming from inside Sakura's head, not from the figure, _**"Now, I know what you're thinking, why would I want to hurt someone as sweet as Hinata, and massacre her whole family, well, because I could."**_

Sakura froze when she felt two hands on her shoulders, _**"Look at her, Sakura. Look at how serene she is, almost as if she were…dead"**_

Sakura kept her eyes fixed on the Hyuuga, the girl's chest moving up and down with her breaths, _**"You can save her life, Sakura, hers and many others. Sasuke, your mother, and more importantly, your own."**_

"_**I'll be seeing you soon, my love."**_

The hands were removed from Sakura's shoulders, "Sakura?"

"Sakura?"

Sakura jerked up, "Who? What?"

"You fell asleep. It's morning." Her mother had shaken her awake, "Morning? Oh crap! I gotta get to school!"

"Easy," Her mother calmed her, "I called them, you won't be going in today, Hinata needs you more. Are you alright? You look kinda pale."

"Yeah," Sakura wiped the sweat from her brow, "Just a bad dream."

xxxxx

"Holy shit, she's still alive." Ino sounded surprised when she saw that both Temari and Tenten were dressed for school, and making out vigorously against a wall, Temari's hand up the mortal girl's shirt.

"Yup, figured I'd wait a little while before I changed her, y'know wait until no one'll notice she's gone." Temari said once they pulled apart, "Doesn't she have a boyfriend that'll miss her?" Ino said as she grabbed a blood bag out of the fridge, still not liking that there was a living mortal in their lair, "Nah, I'll take care of him today. By the way, babe," Temari turned to the brunette, "Who is this boyfriend of yours?"

"It's um, Neji Hyuuga." Tenten was pretty intimidated to be in Ino's presence, "Well then, Temari, you're a little late to be the one to kill him." Ino spoke matter-of-factly, "What do you mean?"

"All the Hyuugas are dead, save for Hinata."

"Wh-What?" Tenten spoke up, "Your boyfriend's dead, girl. Him and his entire family. Oh, wipe that look off your face, you shouldn't be surprised. Temari, I thought you told her about me."

"No, I told her about **us**. What we are, etc." Temari said, "Well then, listen good," Ino turned her attention back to Tenten, "Don't fuck with me, or you'll end up a corpse. Now, then," the blonde took on a more cheery tone, "Let's be off, shall we? Ladies."

Temari looked back at the brunette and chuckled, "Don't look so scared, she's just fucking with you. And besides, she probably just killed him, I would've done much, **much** more. So you should thank her." The brunette's face paled, "Hey, you roll with us, there's gonna be death. And a helluva lot of it too, so get used to it."

Tenten blinked as Temari sauntered away, _'What have I gotten myself into?'_

* * *

See? short as hell. there'll be a two week timeskip between here and the next chap. just as a heads up.


	7. Paying A Visit

Alright, sorry for the wait, i was sick over the weekend, so instead of thinking how to further this, i was busy thinking i was a rocketship (Yeah, the fever was *that* high) and i was wrong about the timeskip, instead of two weeks, it's four days. So, R&R and enjoy! i'm off to have some waffles. (thank you to BackYard)

* * *

Sakura stared with dreary eyes at the coffee machine in front of her, clad only in her pajamas and a coat, in dire need of a pick-me-up.

It had been nearly four days since Hinata had been attacked, and Sakura had rarely left her side. The Hyuuga had woken up from her comatose state about a day and a half after the attack, and since then seemed cold and bitter towards everyone, which was understandable, considering what she'd been through. But still, she didn't seem like the same Hinata Sakura had grown up with.

The odd thing was, as the days went by, Hinata started to return to normal, except she still had this air of bitterness and resentment around her whenever Sakura was around. And it didn't help Sakura's stress any that Sasuke hadn't been returning her calls.

The pinkette found the drink she wanted and placed the necessary amount of coins in the slot, and placed a Styrofoam cup below the spout before pressing the button for plain black coffee. Almost at once the steaming bitter liquid streamed from the spout into the cup.

Sakura picked up the cup once it was full and inhaled the aroma, "What I wouldn't give for some V8." She took a sip of the scalding beverage and made her way back down the dimly lit hall to Hinata's room. The only problem with staying in a hospital is that they always dim the lights to the point of near darkness, which made the place seem so damn creepy. Sakura hated hospitals, always did. They were always too clean, and they were filled with the sick, the dead, and the dying.

The hall was deserted, but Sakura was getting the feeling she was being followed. She heard footsteps coming up from behind her and glanced back. Nobody. She increased her pace, and the footsteps matched her. She looked back again to emptiness.

"Get a hold of yourself, Haruno. It's your imagination." She continued on, still hearing the footsteps echoing in the hall, but dismissed them.

"But why her?"

Sakura stopped outside of Hinata's door when she heard the girl speak, _'Is someone in there with her?'_

"No! No, of course not! I would never! Please, don't be angry!" her voice sounded pleading, _'What the hell?'_

"Please, Mistress, I can be better for you! I-I'm more shapely, my-my breasts are bigger! No, no, please, please, don't be angry! Y-Yes, I will, I will! I promise!" Sakura peered in through the window, Hinata was lying in her bed talking to absolutely no one!

Sakura jumped when she felt two arms snake around her middle, "My, my, it seems our little Hinata is losing her mind." The voice of Ino Yamanaka whispered in her ear. Sakura whirled around, dropping her coffee, and not recognizing the voice right away, before pressing herself against the door, "Y-Yamanaka?"

"Aw, what's the matter? Did I scare you?" Ino cooed, "What the hell are you doing here?" Sakura covered up her jolt of fear with anger, "I'm here to visit my very good friend. And this visit is only improved by you being here."

"What?" Sakura cocked a pink eyebrow, "I was on my to a club, and figured I'd stop by and see Hinata. Say, you seem like the clubbing type, wanna come with?"

Sakura raised her brow further, "With you? Fuck no." Ino cocked a coy smirk, "Still not into me, my dove?" the blonde put her arms up on either side of the pinkette's head, "Look, seriously, back the fuck off," she hissed, "A: I have a boyfriend, B: I'm not gay, and C: even if I **was** gay, I wouldn't be with you because I… hate… blondes." Sakura poked Ino's chest as she spoke.

"You'd be wise to be nicer to me," Ino warned, "Because," she started to lean in, very slowly, to the girl in front of her, "I can make your life very, very, hellish." Ino placed a small peck on Sakura's lips. The pinkette acted almost instantly and pushed Ino off, before raising her hand to smack her.

Sakura brought her hand down, only to have it be caught by Ino, "No." the blonde's voice was stern. Sakura attempted to use her other hand, but Ino caught it as well and pinned both of them to the doorframe, "That's being a naughty girl."

"I'm warning you, I'll scream." Sakura's resolve was wavering, here she was, pinned by some crazy psycho who more than likely was about to rape her, "And who'll hear you? Him?" Ino nodded her head to the sleeping cop just behind them, "I'm sure you'll find he's quite dead; Or maybe Hinata? I don't think she'd be very inclined to help you."

Sakura tried in vain to shake her assailant off, but Ino's grip was like iron, "You know, I could take you, right here, right now…" The blonde leaned in until their noses were touching, "And there would be nothing you could do about it." A sneer crept into Ino's voice, "In fact, that sounds rather tempting." She grinned a very toothy grin, and Sakura's gaze was drawn to her pearly-whites; or, more specifically, her canines, "Wh-What the fuck is wrong with your teeth?"

Ino didn't respond, she just moved Sakura's hands so that the blonde's left was holding them both, and moved her right down the pinkette's face, to her neck. Her fingers found the pulse of the jugular, and Ino could feel the Hunger rising in her, "Oh, baby," Ino let out a small moan, the beat of Sakura's heart was better than the most harmonious music.

"I need you. Now." Sakura's expression turned to one of fear, "But," Ino locked her baby blue eyes with Sakura's emerald ones, "I'm going to wait for you to come to me. And believe me, you will come to me." Sakura had become lost in Ino's eyes, they were as hypnotic as they were deep, "In due time, you will seek me out, and Hinata will lead you. All you need do is ask."

Sakura's face still held the same fear, but she was calmer, almost out of body. Ino tilted the pinkette's head slightly to the left, and released her hands. She was sure Sakura wasn't going to fight her on this. Sakura let out a pained groan as Ino's teeth broke the soft skin of her neck. Ino soon became lost in the fluid that was flowing down her throat. Sakura may not have been a virgin, but hers was sweeter than the blood of a hundred virgins.

The blonde had to strain to pull herself off of her, she only wanted to take enough to start the Change, but not enough to severely weaken, or kill her. Sakura slumped once Ino detached, her breaths coming in rapid bursts. Ino let out a lust filled moan as she licked her lips, "You're sweeter than Hinata." She glanced down at the pinkette, who had fallen unconscious from the sudden blood loss, "Poor thing."

Ino bent over and picked up the girl, before opening the door and carrying her into Hinata's room and setting her in the chair she had been occupying the entire week, "D-Did you take h-her already?" Hinata asked, worried that she had lost in the 'competition' for her mistress's affection, "No, I merely started the Change." Ino stood up and turned her attention to the girl on the hospital bed, "In a few days time, she will come to you, and ask you where to find me. You **will** bring her to me. Understand?"

"Y-Yes Mistress." Hinata nodded, "Good girl. Don't fail me."

xxxxx

"Why do we have to do this again?" Tenten groaned as she climbed off the Harley after Temari, "Because it's an opportunity to feast on some high-classed blood. And plus, I plan to save him for your first meal," Temari snaked an arm around Tenten's waist, "Why not give you the best?"

"Fine," the brunette nuzzled her head into the crook of Temari's neck, "But then can we go home and…"

"No." The blonde cocked a grin once Tenten shot up, "We're going to do it here, after we kill all of the Uchiha." Temari slapped her on the ass once before leaping over the front gate in a single leap. "Hey! Who are you?" she heard the gate guard shout, shortly before there was a sickening 'CRACK'.

The gate started to open with a high-pitched squeak. Tenten crossed the threshold and saw her lover coming out of the shadows wiping the corners of her mouth with her thumb, "Shall we?"

* * *

Next time, Sasuke's affair revealed! Although, if i don't get it out over the weekend, it could be awhile, i'm starting college on monday! and as an added bonus, they offer a fiction writing course that i think qualifies for the GE portion of the AA/AS degree.... yay!


	8. Sasuke's Affair Revealed!

7 reviews? seriously? Sasuke's affair is revealed in here.

* * *

Ino bobbed her head to the beat of the music. She had chosen to go to Anko's instead of the mortal clubs, so she was already drenched from head to toe in blood, "Well hey there, Ino, haven't seen you here in awhile." A red-headed vampire sat down across from her, "Tayuya, still looking like a walking brothel." Ino said coyly, "Of course I do. How else am I going to eat and get laid?"

Ino looked her up and down, "I don't think you'd have much of a problem with that. And plus, the naughty schoolgirl thing only works for so long." The woman looked down at herself, her outfit was a school uniform shirt tied up and opened to reveal her midrift and cleavage, a short pleated skirt, and fishnet stockings, "What? And look at you, as if you're not screaming 'fuck me!'."

"Bite me." Ino snapped, "Just name the time and place, baby." Tayuya winked at her.

Ino was about to retort, when Temari plopped into a chair, Tenten right bedise her, looking very uncomfortable at all of the hungry stares she was receiving, "Ino, you are not gonna believe this! Hey Tayuya. So, you know that Uchiha guy we went to kill?"

"Yeah. Did you not do it?" Ino asked sternly, "No we did, but get this, he was a fucking cheat!"

"And I'm supposed to care…why?"

"I'm getting to that. Alright so me and Tenten broke into the estate, killed the guard, went to the house, killed everyone, yadda yadda yadda, but, the guy wasn't in there. So we start just wandering around lookin for him and all, but, he's nowhere. So we go back inside, and his brother is still alive! And I pick this asshole up, slam him into a wall and politely ask him where his brother is, y'know, in my normal girlish manner, and he just starts singin' like a songbird and tells us he's out at the ranch, so I'm like 'where the fuck's that?' turns out, they got a whole fuckin farm right on their estate. Anyway, we head out there after snapping whosit's neck, and Tenten's all petrified from all the gore, right? So she's just in this daze on the way over, so I take the opportunity to…"

"Get on with it already!" Ino snapped, "All right, all right! So after awhile we get to the farm thingy, and there's this stable thing, and we hear moaning from inside, but there was this other sound too, but I'll get to that in a sec. So, we go inside, and the guy has his cock buried inside the ass of a goat! (1)"

Ino's eyebrows shot up, "He was fucking a goddamn goat! I just about busted a lung laughing. Here I was, expecting it to be some slut, or a guy, but it was a fucking goat! And a male one at that! Now, by this time, Tenten's passed out, she'd never seen beastiality before, and he's realized we're there, and is all like, 'Who the hell are you? What are you doing here?' and he's all trying to hide the fact that he was ass-raping a goat. So once I'm done laughing my ass off, I pick up the goat as it tries to get out, and he's like, 'No! Don't hurt him! I love him!' and I'm trying so very hard not to start laughing again, so I just rip the thing's head off, and he's all, 'Nooooooooo.' And breaks down crying. Then I kick the bastard over and step on his balls, and have you ever seen a grown man cry? It's not pretty. Anyway, then I stepped on his neck and burned the entire estate,"

"So… he's dead?"

"Yup. Hey, Anko! Can we get some goddamn drinks over here?!"

"Um, Temari, can we go?" Tenten spoke, looking around at all the preying eyes that were on her, Temari shot a glance around before shouting, "Back off! She's with me!" she wrapped a protective arm around the brunette and pulled her into her lap, "Better?"

"I guess…" The brunette was still visibly uncomfortable, but seemed to relax once Temari started to kiss and nip at her neck, "My, My, Temari, where did you find this one?" Tayuya licked her lips, it was a rare occasion that a human would come to a vampire club, "Back off, Tayuya, go find your own."

"Fine. And I'll find one better than yours!"

"Fat chance," Temari cocked a sly grin, "Not only is she this hot, but she's a masochist too. See?" Temari lifted up the front of Tenten's tank top, revealing several large scars, she then took a nail and dragged it across the pale skin. The brunette let out a hiss and a small moan as the skin broke. Temari lent down and licked up the small amount of blood that leaked out before replacing the clothing, "See?"

"Damn. Lucky bitch."

"So how long are you in town for?" Ino spoke up, "Couple weeks. The Patriarch in Tokyo is still trying to expand his empire here. And then there's still the Akatsuki problem." Tayuya shrugged, "but that's not my job, I'm just here to negotiate with Tsunade. Well, I should probably go. I'll look you guys up before I leave town."

"You know where we live. And I wouldn't count on Tsunade giving in." Ino said as the redhead stood up, "I know, but, I just do what I'm told. Toodles."

"So how'd your visit with what's-her-face go?" Temari asked as the waitress set three glasses down in front of them, "Pretty good, she'll be dropping by soon enough. I started the Change."

"Oh really?" Temari took a sip of her drink, "I give her two days before she comes crawling to me looking for relief." A smirk crossed Ino's lips as she picked up her drink, "And I intend to make her beg for it before I give it to her."

xxxxx

"Sakura? Sakura wake up." Sakura grumbled as her mother shook her awake, "Huh?" she looked up at the solemn face of her mother, "Mom?" She looked at the window, but squinted when she was met with the blinding rays of the morning sun, and Hinata also wasn't in the room, "What's wrong? Where's Hinata?"

"She's fine. She was just discharged, but there's something else…" Mrs. Haruno sat in the chair next to her daughter's, "Last night…there was a fire…and…"

"Mom, what happened?"

"Sasuke was killed." She said, readying herself for Sakura's immenant breakdown, "Wh-What?" Sakura's voice held an air of disbelief and sadness, "A fire started in the Uchiha manor, and everyone was killed."

"S-Sasuke's dead?" Tears threatened to fall from the girl's eyes. The elder woman nodded her head, and quickly embraced her daughter as she started to sob. "It's ok," her mother cooed, "It's alright, just let it all out."

"Why, Mom? Why do these things have to happen?" she sobbed, "I don't know, Sakura. I don't know." Mrs. Haruno stroked Sakura's hair and continued to whisper comforting words into her ear, until Hinata came in and asked if they were ready to leave, "Yeah, yeah, let's go." Sakura wiped her eyes as she stood up, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah. So, Hinata, do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes, your mother was kind enough to invite me to stay with you."

"Really? Alright then, let's go." Sakura wiped her eyes again and sniffled as the three departed from the hospital and climbed into Mrs. Haruno's station wagon and pulled out of the parking lot, "So, Hinata, are you feeling any better?" Sakura asked after a few moments, "Yeah, much better." The bitterness that had been in Hinata's voice had disappeared and she seemed to be back to her old self, "Good. Good."

Sakura placed a hand over her stomach when it started to growl, "I'm kinda hungry, any chance we can stop somewhere to eat?"

* * *

(1) HAH!!!! Y'all thought it was Naruto! but it was a goat! Rule number one of my fics, never assume anything! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!

Alright, there it is. and i would like more than 7 reviews before i'll update again. Oh, and Tayuya was originally Jeanette from Vampire the Masquerade:Bloodlines, so that's why she's dressed like that.


	9. Miracle Cure

Thank you for all of the reviews. was that so hard? your reward? a longer chapter! and an InoSaku lime! R&R and enjoy!

Oh, and to Neon Genesis Fan, (on the off chance you're still reading this) did you say i was immature and not trying because i made sasuke a goat fucker, or that i was asking for reviews? i'm just a little confused on that. And about the accusation about me being immature, damn right i am! i'm a 17 yr old guy who just got into college, i've earned the right to be a little immature. and plus i thought the whole goat fucking thing would be a nice twist because the NaruSasu and sasuke's gay stuff have been done to death.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"_**In due time, you will seek me out."**__ Sakura stared into Ino's icy blue eyes, transfixed and near hypnotized. Ino hovered above her on her bed, Sakura's blood dripping down her chin, "I don't want to wait that long." Sakura said in a dream-like tone. A smirk crossed Ino's red lips as she dragged a finger down the pinkette's cheek, "Are you that impatient to get at me, my dove?"_

_The hand traveled further south, stopping briefly at her breast, giving it a squeeze. Sakura let out a small moan as her eyes started to glaze over with lust, _'Stop.'_ Ino's hand traveled further down. Sakura wanted to push her off, but she couldn't move. Her body was frozen in place, as if Ino had cast a spell over her. She couldn't say 'no'._

_The blonde's hand came to rest at the hem of the pinkette's pajama bottoms, _'Please, stop. Help me.' _Ino's hand dipped inside and brushed over Sakura's shaven womanhood, __**"You seem to be enjoying this."**__ Sakura let out a hiss as Ino's cold fingers brushed over her clit. Ino leant down and placed a soft kiss on Sakura's lips as she stroked her folds, __**"Do you want it?"**__ Ino cooed, the tone of her voice and her ministrations making the pinkette let out a tiny moan, _'N-No.'

"_Y-Yes, please."_

_Ino smirked, she knew Sakura would've said yes regardless, _"Haruno."_ The tone of the blonde's voice changed, _"Haruno!"_ All at once Ino's fingers disappeared, as did her warm breath and soft lips._

"Haruno!"

Sakura snapped awake, gasping for breath. "Huh?" she peered at her surroundings, she was sitting in the middle of second period, drool drying on her cheek, and there was a dampness between her legs. "If you don't mind, I'd like it if you'd stay awake when I'm trying to teach a class." The teacher said sternly, "S-Sorry ma'am." Her voice broke as she spoke, the apparent dream she just had still vivid in her mind.

After the teacher went back to the board, Sakura stole a glance behind her, and saw the blonde that had been haunting her dreams for the past few nights staring at her knowingly, her gaze sending a shiver down Sakura's spine. Ever since Hinata had gotten out of the hospital, she had been having these crazy dreams. There were times when she thought Hinata was trying to kill her, others when Ino would come into her room and attempt to rape her, and others when Sakura would let her. And each time Ino was some type of demon. There were even some when Sakura thought she was some type of vampire, drinking blood and everything.

Sakura's stomach let out a low gutteral growl, "Ugh." She groaned. She was always hungry lately, and would eat and eat but never get full, or even mildly satiated. As a result she had been having dizzy and fainting spells. "Maybe I have a tape worm…" she muttered to herself.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Hinata asked from beside her, "Yeah, just a little light-headed is all." She smiled weakly, "Maybe I just need to see the nurse. I'll go at lunch." No sooner had she spoken, the bell went off. "And remember! Chapter 12!" the teacher shouted over the scraping of the chairs and shuffling of students.

Sakura stuffed her books into her bag and stood up on shaky legs. "Feeling alright there, Pinky?" Sakura looked up as Temari flashed her a snide grin. The pinkette cocked an eyebrow as the blonde reached the front of the room and snaked an arm around Tenten's waist, before the both of them left the room. "When did those two start being friends?"

"Oh, they're much more than friends." Sakura froze at the voice in her ear. She whirled around and stared into Ino's bright blue eyes, "You're looking a little…peaked. Have a tough time sleeping?"

"Wh-What the hell do you want?" Ino chuckled, Sakura was still trying to be a tough bitch in her condition, "It's not what I want, so much as what you need." The blonde reached into her bag and pulled out a small silver flask, shaking it and sloshing whatever liquid was inside, "The miracle cure to your ailment."

The blonde smirked as Sakura stumbled and grabbed onto the desk for stability, "And just what do you know about that?" The pinkette's vision started to fade, "More than you do."

"Haruno, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, get to lunch!" the teacher hollered at them, earning a glare from Ino. "Hinata," she said, "Why don't you be a good girl and go to lunch. I think little Miss Haruno needs to go to the nurse's."

"A-Alright." Hinata gathered her things and shuffled out the door, "And now for you." Ino snaked an arm around Sakura's waist and hoisted her up to her feet, "Hey, hold on a…"

"Nope, we're going." Ino cut her off and dragged her out the door, down the hall, and into the girl's bathroom, pushing Sakura down onto the couch (1), and locking the door. "Wh-What are you doing?" Sakura's dreams still hung heavy in her mind, "I'm going to feed you." Ino's wicked grin returned to her face, "Or at least satiate you."

Ino walked over to the couch, swaying her hips in a way that made the pinkette blush as she watched, "And maybe," The blonde straddled Sakura's lap, the silver flask in her hand, "Make a few of your dreams come true." Sakura's eyes shot open, "Wh-What?" Ino's grin widened, "Oh yes, I know all about them. Especially the one in class, and, if I'm not mistaken, you were almost begging for me."

"H-How did you-" Ino placed a slender finger on Sakura's pale lips, "Shh, Sakura, it's time to feed."

The two locked eyes, Sakura losing herself in the deepness of Ino's blue orbs, feeling as if she were in another one of her dreams, the out of body feeling coming over her. Ino lent down and placed a chaste kiss on Sakura's parted lips, tasting her strawberry lip-gloss. Ino pulled away after a brief moment and opened the flask, the scent wafted out, sending Sakura's changing senses into a frenzy.

"Wh-What is that?" Sakura's voice was still weak, and she never broke eye contact with Ino, "Sustinance." Ino placed the mouth of the flask in Sakura's mouth and tipped it, sending the cold red liquid inside cascading down Sakura's throat. Ino didn't give her much, just enough to keep her alive. The bitter, salty liquid returned some of the color to Sakura's face, "I want more." Sakura's voice sounded far off, otherworldly even.

'_**Then seek me out. Hinata will show the way.'**_

Sakura blinked, and Ino was gone. She looked around, and the bathroom was empty. She brought a finger to her lips, "Was I just dreaming again?"

xxxxx

"Nh, T-Temari?" Tenten moaned, she and Temari had chosen to skip lunch in exchange for a quick lay in an abandoned classroom, "Hmm?" the blonde took another nip at her neck, "W-Well, we've been together for a couple of weeks now, and…" Temari pulled back, "And what? Do you not like what I do to you? How I satisfy all of your desires?"

"N-No, that's not it at all!" Tenten waved her hands in front of her face defensively, "Well then what's the problem?" Temari crossed her arms over her exposed chest, "W-Well," the brunette was hesitant, "Y-you said that you would… um… ch-change me… over this past weekend… and, well…" Temari cocked a smirk, "A-and I…"

Before she could finish, Temari had latched onto her jugular. Tenten almost screamed at the feeling, her arms went up and around Temari's torso, her nails digging into her back.

Temari was being animalistic, tearing and ripping at Tenten's flesh. The blonde lifted her onto the desk and climbed on top of her, never detaching from the brunette's neck. The blood was gushing out, getting everywhere, on Temari, Tenten, and the desk. Tenten screamed out, this was a new type of pain entirely, different from all of the other things Temari had done to her. This pain, she didn't like.

The blonde vampire pulled away, the wound on Tenten's neck still gushing, and the brunette's breaths coming in short and rapid. The blood cascaded down Temari's chin and neck, and stained her teeth. She cocked an evil grin, "Did you enjoy that, baby? Normally I'm not that brutal, but I wanted to give you something special." Tenten's face held a look of extreme pain, with no trace of pleasure.

Her vision started to fade and her eyes drooped, and eventually, her breathing stopped. Temari picked up the brunette's uniform shirt and wiped her mouth with it, before tossing it onto the body and replacing her own clothing, "Call me a liar, will you? Now to get you back home…"

xxxxx

The final bell had rung, and all of the students were pouring out of the school, and Sakura had looked everywhere for Ino, but she had left after their encounter in the bathroom. The sickness had come back to the pinkette, whatever that was that Ino had given her had worn off, and all she knew was that she wanted more of whatever that was.

'_**Then seek me out, and Hinata will lead you.'**_

Ino's words hung in her head, _'Hinata will lead me?'_ Sakura looked around the schoolyard, and spotted the Hyuuga standing by the gate, waiting for Sakura's mother to arrive, "Hey, Hinata!" Sakura ran up to her, "Oh, hey, Sakura."

"Look, I know this is going to sound weird, but, you know that girl, Ino in our class? Well, at lunch she gave me some kind of medicine for how I've been feeling, and she said that if I needed more you would take me to her…"

Hinata gasped, _'So she's still planning on going through with this?! Why her? Why!?'_

"Yeah, sure." Hinata's voice had a bite to it, "Let's go then." Sakura's mother had just pulled up, and Hinata climbed into the backseat, and Sakura into the front. "So how was school? Sakura, you're looking a little better."

"Yeah, uh, Hinata?"

"We'll go home first."

"What's going on? Is there someplace you two need to go?" Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but Hinata cut her off, "It's not important." Hinata had that bite back in her voice.

After the short trip, the three went up to the apartment, where Sakura and Hinata put their things away and changed from their school clothes into streets, before heading out the front door, "Don't be out too late, tomorrow's still a school day!" Mrs. Haruno called as the door shut.

"Alright, Hinata, so where are we going?" Sakura asked, zipping up the front of her red hoodie, "Just follow me." Hinata said impatiently, "Are you alright?" Sakura asked with genuine concern, "Fine." The Hyuuga spat, speeding up to the point where Hinata had to jog to keep up.

After a few minutes of walking in silence, Sakura spoke again, "Hinata, is her place much farther?"

"No."

They came to a curve in the sidewalk, and Sakura couldn't help but stare at the creepy looking building. There was a gaping hole in front of it, rubble littered the inside and the sidewalk, "Damn, I would hate to go in there." The pinkette chuckled, Hinata didn't seem amused, just walked inside the building, "Hey, Hinata, are you sure you should go in there?" she called after her friend, "Are you coming or not?" came the reply.

Sakura let out a nervous chuckled and followed after into the poorly lit building. She followed Hinata over to a set of stairs that led down into a spacious basement, "Damn, what the hell is this place?" Sakura cast another glance at the Hyuuga, who was making her way over to a rather large iron door.

"H-Hey, Hinata…?" Sakura watched in awe as the small girl pulled the heavy door open with great strain and a loud creak. "Are you coming?" Sakura hesitantly stepped forward and into the doorway, "Let's just get that shit and get the hell out of here."

'_She doesn't appreciate the mistress.'_ Hinata stepped in after her, _'She doesn't like the mistress. She doesn't respect the mistress. She doesn't love the mistress.'_ Hinata shut the door behind her, _'It should be me. I'm prettier. I'm sexier. I can satisfy her more. It should be me! Not her! Me!'_ And then, Hinata snapped.

* * *

(1) Seriously, how come girls get couches in their bathrooms? i've seen inside three, (The door was open and i saw on the way into the men's room) and every single one had chairs, couches, a goddamn magazine rack... and guys get urinals. i mean, what do you do in there? figure you read cosmo or whatever while you're waiting for a stall to open?

Uh-oh, guess what's coming next chap! That's right, Ino and Sakura hook up. oh, and also, if you haven't seen defiance or the new underworld, go. Seriously, defiance kicks ass, and if the only reason ur hesitant to see underworld because kate beckinsale isn't in it, see it. *SPOILER!!!* she makes a cameo at the end. Not gonna ruin the story or anything, but she is in there. Anyway, let's see if y'all can get as many reviews as you did last! that just made my day. alright, toodles! i'll update when i get at least 10 reviews. alrighty?


	10. Seek Me Out

Alrighy, longer chapter this time. and guess what? crappy lemon alert! i say crappy because i'm out of practice so i kinda kust blew through it. and i've been getting alot of questions and guesses about where i'm from, so i'll say this now just for the hell of it: i'm from california. born and raised. But northern california where people actually think on a day-to-day basis. anyway, R&R and enjoy! and Tenten is just gestating, not actually dead.

* * *

"Why you?!" Hinata hollered and pounced on Sakura from behind, "Why did she choose you?" Sakura turned over on her back underneath the Hyuuga, "Hinata, what the-" Hinata cut her off by grabbing two fistfuls of her pink hair and started to bang her head on the stone floor, "Why is it always you?! You had a boyfriend! You had a mother! Your family loved you!"

With each sentence, the Hyuuga slammed Sakura's head against the ground, "Why does she want you? All you ever did was talk down to her! Disrespect her! You wouldn't even give her the time of day! I can make her happier! She should love me! Not you, me!"

The pain was blinding, "Hinata, stop!" Sakura tried to get the Hyuuga off of her. Tears were forming in the pinkette's eyes, and she could feel the warmth of her blood on the back of her head. "Everything that was good always happened to you! You always got the breaks! It's because of you that my family is dead!" Hinata let go of Sakura's hair and wrapped her fingers around her throat, "It's your fault! It should've been me she fell in love with!"

She started to squeeze, "I should be the one who she wants to share her bed with! I look better than you do! My chest is bigger than yours, you tiny tit whore!" Sakura tried to pry Hinata's hands off of her neck, but she was too weakened from the sickness and the still throbbing wound in the back of her skull, "I'm still a virgin! I'm still pure! You've been passed around more times than a basketball!"

In reality, Sakura had only ever been with Sasuke, "H-Hin…"

"Shut up!" Hinata shouted, "Just shut up and die! Just die so I can take your place!" The Hyuuga increased her pressure. Sakura was starting to black out, "H-Hin-a-ta…"

Hinata looked up and gasped when she heard a deafening high-pitched screech, and then, all at once, the hands on Sakura's throat were gone. A terrified scream resounded through the halls, but Sakura was in too much of a daze to register it.

"M-Mistress, p-please, mercy!"

Ino's blue eyes were literally red with rage, her face was contorted, her teeth were bared, and her hand was wrapped around Hinata's neck, holding her a couple feet off the ground against the wall, and a katana in her free hand, "Mercy?" she snarled, "Mercy you say?" her fingers tightened around the girl's throat, causing her to let out a pained squeak, "I tell you to bring her here for me, and you attack and nearly kill her! You have betrayed me for the last time, and now you must pay the consequences."

Ino's fingers continued to tighten even more, "M-Mistress…p-please…" her words fell on deaf ears. Ino brought the blade of the sword up to Hinata's cheek, "Give me one reason not to gut you like I did your sister."

"I-I l-lo-love…" Ino didn't let her finish, just shoved the katana through her skull and into the wall, pinning her there. Wordlessly, Ino turned on her heel and ran back to where Sakura was lying, the heels of her boots clacking on the floor. She wheeled around the corner and saw her Sakura trying to crawl back to the door, her pained whimpers could be heard as Ino approached.

The blonde kneeled beside her, "Oh, you poor thing." Sakura flinched as Ino sifted through her bloody hair to check the severity of her wound. She found the gash, and was taken aback briefly to find it healing itself rapidly, _'She's come further along than I thought.'_ Ino mused before picking Sakura up bridal style and moving down the hall, the girl in her arms groaning lightly. Ino glanced down at her to find that she had passed out. She smiled down at her and placed her head in the crook of her neck the rest of the way.

"You ran off fast. What happened to Pinky?" Temari looked up from her magazine as Ino came into the main hall, "Not now." Ino said curtly as she went straight into her bedroom and laying Sakura gently face down on her bed. The blonde then went over to her bureau and grabbed the pitcher of water off of it she used to wash her hair, and brought it over to the bed with a rag. She then started to clean the blood off of the pinkette's head, occasionally sucking on the rag, giving herself a taste of her love.

Ino finished and flipped the pinkette over, placing a hand on her cheek, and tracing it down to her lips. Her breathing was weakening as Ino pried open her mouth, before climbing off the bed and going over to her mini fridge and pulling out a blood bag. She tore the bag open and poured some into a small shot glass. Ino returned to the bed and cradled Sakura's head in her arm, while the other placed the rim of the glass to her lips and poured the red liquid in. "Wake up soon." She said as she laid the girl back down and climbed off the bed.

"Where's the Hyuuga brat?" Temari asked as Ino plopped down on the couch across from her, blood bag in hand, "In hell." Ino said simply, "Ah. How come you're not fucking Pinky to death?"

"She fell unconscious, I have to wait for her to wake up." Ino took a large gulp from the bag, "I hate As. Why couldn't you have grabbed an O? I love Os."

"You got an O in your bed. And right here." Temari winked slyly, "Shouldn't you be fucking Tenten?"

"She's going through her gestation, and I tend not to fuck corpses before they start walking." The sandy-blonde licked her finger and flipped a page, "So you finally did it, huh? I honestly didn't think you had the balls to do it. How do you feel? Siring your own spawn?" Ino asked, "Kinda weird. Especially since I tore out half her throat."

"Mistake number one. She's gonna have a huge assed scar for awhile. Hell, your bite marks didn't fade for a month or so. Where is she?"

"In my room. She looks so peaceful when she's dead." Temari said thoughtfully, "So after you change Pinky are we gonna have that blood orgy you promised me? Because I was thinking we'd drain the pool at the school, kill everyone, and fill it with their blood. Or we just bring a few dozen people back here and do it here."

"Maybe." Ino drank the last drop from her bag, "I'm going to go get ready for when Sakura wakes up. Call me if you need me. And don't need me."

xxxxx

Sakura grumbled as her eyes slowly opened. She sat up slowly, her head had stopped throbbing, and she wasn't feeling as sick as she had been. She was in a dimly lit room, lit candles surrounding her, faintly illuminating the antique furniture. She was on a circular bed, with soft silk sheets. Next to the bed was a bucket of ice, a jeweled bottle resting in it, the candlelight dancing off the gems.

"Oh, good, you're awake." A voice sounded from across the room, "Did you sleep well?" the voice had a seductive tone to it, "Wh-Who's there?" All Sakura could see was a pair of long crossed legs, a woman's silhouette, and glowing blue eyes, "I-Ino?" The legs uncrossed and Ino stood up. The candles illuminated Ino's figure. The blonde was clad only in blood red lingerie, and Sakura couldn't help but stare.

Sakura sat up slowly, "What's going on? Where's Hinata?" Ino smirked and made her way over to the bed, swaying her hips from left to right, "You mean that little bitch who tried to kill you?"

"T-Tried to kill me?" Sakura placed her hand on the back of her head, "That's right. She ran off after you passed out. But she's not important right now." Ino got onto the bed and crawled on all fours towards the pinkette, "Wh-What are you doing?" Sakura stammered and blushed as she was pushed backwards, and the blonde hovered above her, "What do you think?"

Sakura blinked and looked down at Ino's non-exsistant clothing, "Um, you do know I'm not gay, right? I'm just here for some of that medicine that you gave me today." Sakura put her hands on Ino's shoulders to push her off, but the blonde grabbed the pinkette's wrists and pinned them above her head, "Oh? And you don't think that has a price? You see, I've learned that you've recently become available," Ino started to lean down, locking eyes with the girl underneath her, "And I intend to take away that availability, permenantly." Ino's lips touched Sakura's briefly.

The pinkette froze at the contact, "Tonight," Ino adjusted so that her right hand was holding both of Sakura's, and started to unzip Sakura's sweatshirt, "I intend to make you mine, for all eternity." Ino placed her hand on Sakura's breast and gently squeezed it, earning a small moan from the girl, "S-Stop it."

'_Please be a dream. Please be a dream.'_ Sakura shut her eyes, "This is no dream, Sakura." Ino brought her hand down to the hem of Sakura's shirt, and pulled it up to just over her white cotton bra. Sakura shivered as Ino's fingertips passed over her toned stomach, "Someone works out." Ino undid the snap on Sakura's jeans, "You should be enjoying this, Sakura. Haven't you been dreaming about me doing this for awhile?" Sakura's jade eyes shot open, "How did-" she was cut off by Ino's lips on hers.

Ino pulled away after a moment, "I know everything." She moved a stray strand of Sakura's hair behind her ear, "Don't fight." Sakura was lost again in Ino's eyes, they seemed deeper, and more beautiful than the sea. Sakura let out a gasp as Ino's hand dipped inside her panties and brushed over her core, "S-Stop…" she moaned as Ino started to play with her clit, "Shh. Your pussy betrays your words." The blonde brought her hand out of the girl's panties, and Sakura could see her own fluids glistening in the candlelight.

Ino released Sakura's hands, confident she wasn't going to resist, and kissed down Sakura's neck, in between her still covered breasts, down her stomach, to the hem of her panties, and pulled them and her jeans down to her ankles. Ino ran her hands up Sakura's legs to her hips, and moved herself back up to Sakura's upper body, laying herself flush against the girl. A blush had crept up onto the pinkette's cheeks, "Why are you doing this?" Tears were threatening to fall from her emerald eyes, "Because I love you."

Ino pressed her lips to Sakura's again, slipping her tongue into Sakura's mouth. Sakura shut her eyes again, intent on not enjoying this. Ino's tongue probed deeper, running along Sakura's tongue, slowly melting the girl's resolve. The blonde pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting them, and craned Sakura's neck, kissing down the curve. Sasuke was never this gentle with her, with him it was always wham, bam, thank you, ma'am. But Ino radiated a sense of gentleness.

Sakura glanced down at Ino, who was making her way back down to her crotch, placing gentle kisses along her abdomen. Ino traced her tongue around the pinkette's navel and dipped it in, before continuing to her mark. The blonde situated herself between Sakura's legs as best she could, and inhaled the pinkette's scent. "I-Ino…"

"Hmm?" Ino seperated her folds and took a small lick inside, "P-Please…" The pinkette moaned as Ino took her clit in her teeth and tugged lightly, "I'm not-"

"Fuck me." Sakura blurted out, much to Ino's surprise. Ino grinned, "Of course, my love. But first…" Ino sat her up and pulled off her sweatshirt, shirt, and bra, "There we go." Ino kissed her again before pushing her back and going back to her wetting slit. The blonde wasted no time, and dived right in. Sakura gripped the bed sheets as Ino's tongue danced inside her, "I-Ino, more!"

Sakura's grip on the sheets tightened once Ino slipped two fingers in, pumping them slowly. As she pumped, the blonde started to massage the pinkette's clit with her thumb, "I-Ino…" Sakura moaned as the euphoria spread through her. Ino continued to pump and lick until she felt Sakura's walls clench, her back arched, and an especially loud moan echoed through the room as Sakura hit her climax, her fluids leaking out into Ino's hand.

The pinkette's breaths came in ragged bursts. Her head felt light, and her legs numb. "Did you enjoy it, baby?" the blonde cooed, "Y-Yeah." Sakura nodded. Ino smirked and grabbed the jeweled bottle from the bucket and popped the cork off, "Now for what you came for."

Ino took a swig from the bottle, licking her lips as she brought it down to the pinkette, "Drink." Her smile widened, and for the first time, Sakura got a good look at her mouth, or rather, her teeth. "What's up with your teeth?" she looked perplexed at the blonde's canines, "Drink." Ino placed the mouth on her lips and tipped it, pouring the bitter salty liquid down Sakura's throat, causing her to gag and cough.

"Ugh, what the hell is that?" She wiped her mouth on the back of her arm, and noticed the redness, "What the…?"

"It's my blood." Ino spoke as if it was perfectly natural, "Oh my god! What's wrong with you?!" Sakura got out from underneath the blonde and scampered off the bed, "You don't make people drink your **blood**! It's unhealthy!" she started to back up towards the door, picking up her clothes along the way, "Look, I had…fun, tonight, don't call me, I'll call you."

Sakura turned to leave, only to feel two arms wrap around her waist, and start to drag her back to the bed, "But don't you feel much better, now? And plus, I'm not letting you go that easily," the two fell back onto the bed, and Ino craned Sakura's neck, running her fingers along the two small bumps that were already there, "And I want to finish what I started."

"What…?" Before she could finish, Ino plunged her teeth into the bumps, the sudden pain causing Sakura to scream out and start to thrash, "Ah! Wh-what the hell are you doing? Get the fuck off of me!" Ino wrapped her legs around Sakura's, keeping her legs from thrashing, and her arms around her torso.

"Help!" Sakura called out, her vision was starting to fade. The feeling in her limbs started to go as Ino detached. The blonde climbed out from under the pinkette in favor of straddling her, Sakura's blood dripping from her chin, a sinister grin on her face, "What the fuck are you?" Sakura asked weakly,

_**"Yours."**_

* * *

Alrighty, there it is. same deal as before, 10 reviews before i'll update. and on that subject, i don't know when i'll be able to update again. I'm starting my fiction wrighting class tonight, so i don't know what the instructor will assign us. ah crap, that means i may need to think of oc's.... anyway, toodles!


	11. Awakening

Alrighty, sorry for the long wait. But, i finished the first fic i had to write for my class! yays! So let's see if i can finish this fic before the next assignment is due! R&R and enjoy!

* * *

'_**Wake up.'**_

Sakura shifted and stirred, _**'Wake up, my love.'**_ Emerald eyes cracked and opened. The room was dark, but Sakura could see clear as day. The pinkette groaned as she sat up, "What did I drink last night?" she started to rub her sore neck, but winced when she came to the place where she was bitten the night before, "What the…?" She was cut off when she heard a beep coming from the direction of her discarded jeans.

She slowly got up and steadied herself, before going over to her pants and pulling her cell phone out of the pocket. She flipped it open, and the screen told her that she had three new voicemails. Sakura cocked a pink eyebrow and dialed her voicemail, and soon the voice of her mother rang in her ears,

"_Hi, Sakura, it's your mom. It's about two in the morning, and I was just wondering…where the hell you are?! Don't forget that you have school in the morning, young lady! So get your little butt home this instant!"_

The phone beeped as it went to the next message,

"_It's ten o'clock, missy! You had damn well better be at school! Despite the fact that your un-i-form is still here!"_

**beep**

"_Sakura, where are you? School let out three hours ago. Come home, I promise not to yell at you if you just come home. Even though you are in __**SO**__ much trouble."_

"Oh, crap!" Sakura panicked and started throwing on her clothes while running out of the room. She paused when she got out into the main hall because of a lust filled scream. Her curiosity outweighing her need to get home. The scream came from a doorway covered in multi-colored veils. As she approached, a throaty growl could be heard. She poked her head through and gasped at what she saw.

Tenten, one of her oldest friends, was down on all fours, with Temari fucking her from behind with a strap-on, occasionally slapping her already red ass. "Oh, fuck!" the brunette cried out, "More! Yes! Yes! Yes!" she growled again, "Ya like that, ya little cunt? Come on, fuck my cock!" Temari shouted at her, smacking her again. Tenten let out a loud moan as she hit her climax and fell forward, panting for air. Temari wrapped an arm around the girl's neck, cradling her face, and brought her up into a kiss, their tongues intertwining.

"We're not done yet." Sakura's eyes widened as the blonde picked up a rather large knife, and thrust it into the brunette's side, twisting it in a full circle. Sakura screamed, drowning out Tenten's scream of pained pleasure. The pinkette stumbled back, turning and running out into the labyrinth. _'Oh god, she killed her! Tenten's dead! God no!'_ She would've thought that she would be crying, but no tears came.

For some reason, Sakura easily found her way out of the tunnels, and back onto the street, and continued running all the way home. The pinkette burst in through the front door, "Mom!" she called out, but no response came. She needed to call the police, she knew that, but she needed her mother first. "Mom?" she called out again, running through the apartment, stopping dead in her tracks once she went into her mother's bedroom.

"M-Mom…" There was her mother, slumped in a chair, her wrists slit and bleeding out, her red hair was matted and sticking to her sweaty face, and there were two filled wine glasses at her feet. "O-Oh god…" she collapsed to her knees and placed a hand over her mouth. The scent of whatever was in those glasses was sending her senses wild.

"Doesn't she look peaceful?" Sakura jumped at the voice in her ear, "I-Ino?!" said blonde was crouched down behind her, a small smile on her face, "She did fight, y'know, but after that first pint went out, so did the fight."

Realization dawned on her, "Y-You did this?!" the pinkette shouted at her, "That's right." Ino stood up and straightened her skirt, before walking over to the corpse. Sakura shot to her feet, rage replacing her grief, "You killed my mother?!" her fists clenched, her still forming claws digging into her palm, "Yup." The blonde spoke as if it were no big deal.

"You bitch!" Sakura lunched at her, fist reared back. Ino caught the punch as it was thrown, Sakura tried again, but the blonde caught it again, and pinned both of the pinkette's arms behind her back, pressing their bodies together, "Aww, what's wrong, baby? I did it for you." Sakura struggled to get out of Ino's hold, "How could you have possibly have done this for me?!" the pinkette shouted, "A vampire's got to feed. And I figured, why not use the blood of the one who gave you life, to sustain your life."

"Vampire? What?"

Ino chuckled darkly, "What do you think happened last night, lover?" Sakura thought back to the previous night. She remembered being attacked by Hinata, going to be with Ino, trying to leave, and then… Sakura looked down to Ino's parted lips, and stared at her canines, before gasping and looking up into Ino's blue orbs, "Wh-What the fuck are you?!" she resumed her efforts to get away from the blonde.

"Oh, my darling, I think the question is, what the fuck are **you**?" her smile widened, "What did you do to me?" Sakura's voice was dark, "I made it so that you and I can be together forever." The blonde leaned forward and placed a chaste kiss on Sakura's lips, "Didn't you enjoy last night? You can have that done to you every night if you wanted, and all you have to do, is take one sip." Ino released her arms and gestured to the glasses on the floor.

Sakura stared down at the glasses, then at her mother's lifeless body, then back to Ino, _**'Drink, Sakura. Live.' **_

'_She killed my mother,'_ Sakura continued to stare into Ino's now serious eyes, _'Her friend killed Tenten. And she more than likely killed Hinata and Sasuke. And everyone else.'_

"No." she said resolutely, and Ino's face steeled, "If living means turning into a monster like you, then I choose death."

"Bold words. But there's one thing you didn't think about, I won't let you choose death." Before Sakura could react, Ino placed a hard punch to her stomach, bringing the pinkette to her knees. Ino grabbed a fistful of Sakura's pink locks, and grabbed one of the glasses, "Sorry to do this love, but I'm not going to let you die." Ino parted the girl's lips and dumped the red liquid down her throat, causing her to gag. Ino emptied the glass before releasing the pinkette.

Sakura fell forward onto her hands, coughing up a storm, "Bitch!" she rasped out, "I'm going to have to break you, aren't I?" the blonde sighed, "I'd like to see you try." Sakura growled.

"If I must."

xxxxx

Ino stepped into the main hall, pushing Sakura in front of her, her hands bound behind her. Sakura had made several escape attempts on the way back to the lair, but she was just a fledgling, so Ino always had the advantage. Ino brought Sakura over to the entrance to Temari's room, the screams of pleasure still coming in loud and clear.

"I'm sorry to have to do this, Sakura," Ino kissed the back of her neck, "I'll be in there in a moment. But I won't be as nice as last time." The two stepped in, Tenten was lying on her back, her brown hair disheveled, and Temari in between her legs, pushing a dildo in and out with her mouth. "Temari." Ino said sternly, and immediately the blonde looked up, Tenten giving a groan of displeasure at the lack of pleasure, "She needs to be broken," Ino pushed Sakura forward, making her fall to the ground, "Prep her. I'll be back in a moment."

Temari looked from Ino to Sakura, the dildo hanging out of her mouth. She spat it out and grinned evilly, "Gladly."

* * *

Alrighty, next chap WILL be the last, sadly. but, i'm goin out with an orgy. so now review, while i figure out exactly how i'm going to do that.... same deal as last time. 10 b4 update


	12. Hold Me, Love Me

Alright, here's the last chap. bondage-type-stuff in here. R&R and enjoy! oh, and i don't think i ever said this before, but the title of this fic is derived from H.I.M.'s song 'Vampire Heart' and i put a reference to it in here.

* * *

"You should've taken the offer." Temari said with a chuckle as she put Sakura's wrists into the shackles dangling from the ceiling in the middle of the room, "It would have been so much easier." The pinkette had been stripped of her clothing, and a collar was placed around her neck, "Fuck you." She growled darkly, "Oh ho ho, someone sounds pissed. Doesn't she sound pissed, baby?"

"She does indeed." Tenten walked up to the two, taking a drink from a blood bag, "Probably because we killed her boyfriend."

"That was you?!" Sakura's eyes widened at the brunette, "Well, technically Temari killed him, I just watched." She shrugged, "By the way, did you know he was a goat fucker?"

"Hey, Tenten, you wanna get in on this? I got another pair of shackles." The blonde grinned knowingly, "Hmm," Tenten looked thoughtful, "Rest, or get my ass raped and beaten by you and/or mistress Ino…" Temari grinned at her lover's face, while Sakura just stared in disbelief, "I'll take the rape and beating."

Sakura blinked at the brunette as she went out of the room to grab the shackles, "Oh, didn't you know?" Temari had a condescending tone in her voice, "When Ino breaks someone, she doesn't wipe your mind like most, oh no, she abuses you until you can't take it anymore. And in this case, she's gonna rape and beat your ass." Sakura's eyes widened, "What? You didn't figure that out from being naked and chained to the ceiling?"

"I remember when she did it to me," Temari sighed, "Took her three weeks. Couldn't walk straight for a month after that. But, I'll bet you crumble within the hour." As she finished, Tenten came back in with the shackles, "Ah, bueno. By the way, what's taking Ino?" Temari said as she took the shackles and added them to the chain that held Sakura's, "I think she went out. I didn't see her when I was out there." The brunette shrugged as she stepped forward and allowed Temari to bind her wrists so that she and Sakura were standing facing each other, with little room between them. "She did? I hope to god she doesn't expect me to fuck the both of you."

"No, I don't." the three looked up as Ino stepped into the room, dressed all in black leather, with only her hands and head showing, and a riding crop in her hand, and dragging a trunk behind her, "Uh-oh…" Temari said with a warning in her voice, "Little advice, Pinky, tap out early. Full body suit means bad juju for all involved."

"What's she doing?" Ino gestured to Tenten, "I figured since P-Uh, Sakura's getting it, and this is Tenny's fetish, why not get her in on it?" Temari chuckled nervously. There were very few times that Temari was afraid of her sire, and this was one of those times. "Fine. But make sure she knows her place." Ino brushed by Temari, and approached Sakura from behind, and placed her lips by her ear, "Sakura, my love," she whispered, the tone in her voice sending shivers down the pinkette's spine, "I'm going to give you one more chance to accept your new life, to accept me."

"Ino," Sakura's voice sounded sweet, "Go fuck yourself, murderer." Ino let out a sigh of defeat, and went over to the trunk, opening it and rifling through it's contents. She pulled out a strap-on and a bottle of lube, before fastening the former item to herself, and rubbing a portion of the former on it.

She went back up behind Sakura, grabbing her hips and jerking them back and spreading the pinkette's legs so that Sakura's back was slightly bent, and Ino had adequate leverage. "Hey! What the hell are y- ah!" Sakura was cut off when Ino started pushing into her slowly, with much resistance, "Temari, feel free to use the crap in that trunk." Ino said as she pulled out and pushed in a little further, building up a rhythm. "G-Get that thing out of me!' Sakura cried out, shutting her eyes and trying to close her legs, only to have Ino hold them open.

Tenten never peeled her eyes from Sakura's face. The pinkette's face was contorted in discomfort, her mouth open, emitting moans, cries, shouts, etc., and her body lurching forward with every thrust Ino made, her breasts occasionally bumping into her own. "Are you liking what your seeing?" Temari's husky voice sounded in her ear, "Yeah." The brunette licked her lips, "What was that?" she felt something cold and hard graze her leg. She loved when Temari played these games, "Yes, mistress Temari." she felt her sire rest her chin on her shoulder, and her hands on her hips, rubbing small circles, "Do you want to be a part of it?"

One of Temari's hands left her body, and she felt something probe her slit, "Very much so." The brunette spread her legs, yearning for Temari's toy to fill her. Her wish was soon granted when the toy was thrust into her, the ribs and bumps scraping her walls, "Ah!" she cried out as Temari pressed the cold metal of a razor blade to the skin of her forearm, and dragged it down, creating a red cut that healed almost instantly.

"Kiss her." Ino ordered, pushing Sakura's head forward, and Temari getting the message and doing the same with Tenten. The two fledglings' lips met in a clumsy kiss, but Tenten quickly regained herself and pushed her tongue into the pinkette's mouth, running it over her two budding fangs. Sakura kept trying to pull away with squeaks of protest as Ino held her against the brunette.

The pinkette could feel her climax approaching, and continued to squirm and struggle against her restraints. Ino reached around and groped her modest bust, releasing her head. "S-Sto-ah!" she cried, "Stop!" her hands clutched at the chain, and her hips started to buck. "Cum for me," Ino whispered in a husky voice, "Cum on my cock." Sakura's moans increased in volume, "P-Pull it o-ou-ah-out! I can't take it!" Sakura's eyes started to roll back into her head as the waves of euphoria washed over her. Her legs gave way so that the only thing holding her up was the chain.

Sakura panted for breath, "You, b-bitch." Ino smacked the pinkette's ass, before detaching her shackles from the chain, letting her fall to the floor. "Temari." Ino said simply, grabbing Sakura's short pink locks, and dragging her away from the chain. The taller blonde came over with them, standing by as Ino propped Sakura up on her hands and knees, "Take the face." She said as she knelt down behind her. Temari took off the strap on and tossed it aside, completely leaving Tenten behind, and laying down in front of the girl, legs spread.

"Wait." Ino said, "Put her there." She gestured to Tenten. Temari nodded in understanding, and went over to let down the brunette, bringing her over and laying her down so that her slit was underneath Sakura's face. Ino leaned Sakura down so that her face was in Tenten's crotch, before plunging back in.

After a few more hours, no one could tell how many, as they were al blurred together, Sakura had finally had enough, "All right! All right!" she cried as Ino continued to plunge into her depths, "I give up! No more! Ah! P-Please!" Hearing this, Ino pulled out, and let Sakura fall onto her back, off of Tenten, who was instantly scooped up under Temari.

Ino crawled hovered over the broken fledgling, "I submit." Sakura panted, but Ino didn't fully believe her. Sure, she believed that Sakura had given in, but she didn't believe that she was fully hers. She'd need to take an extra precaution.

The blonde rolled up the sleeve of her suit and bit into her wrist, drawing blood, and held it over Sakura's lips, letting the crimson liquid drip into her open mouth. Sakura licked the blood off her lips, before leaning up and attaching to the cut. She pulled away after a moment.

Immediately she felt something. Her head started to swim, her thoughts and memories bunching together in a slurry. Her body started to convulse as Ino's blood worked it's way into Sakura's system. Her mind seemed to flush. She still knew who she was, where she had come from, but she felt different. In her mind, she could only see a bright light, and a figure coming out of that light. Ino.

Ino now filled her mind. Her every thought drifted to Ino, and where just a few short moments ago she felt resentment towards the blonde vampire, now she felt something else. Love. She loved Ino. Of course she loved Ino, ever since she had first seen her. She could see it clearly now.

Sakura's eyes cracked open, her emerald orbs now brighter as she took in the form of the blonde standing over her, "My love?" she squeaked out, her voice weary from the hours of screaming. Ino grinned down at her, and pulled the toy off of herself, before laying down on top of the girl, "Forgive me." She said, "Always." They kissed, the first time Sakura actually kissed back.

"Let's go to bed." Ino stood up, pulling Sakura up with her. The two walked out of the room, arm in arm, but not before Ino called back, "Hey Temari," the other blonde looked up, "What's say tomorrow, we go to school." A wicked grin crossed her face, and Temari grinned back knowingly, "Let's."

Ino led Sakura back to her room, and right after they stepped foot inside, Ino placed a passionate kiss on Sakura's lips, before kissing along her jawline and down to her neck, "Oh, Ino," Sakura moaned, "I need you."

"Sakura, my love," Ino licked the length of her neck, "Hold me, like you held on to life, when all fears came alive and into me." She placed a kiss on her plump red lips, "Love me, like you loved the sun." Ino stared into her emerald eyes lovingly, happy that Sakura was now hers, and hers alone, even if she did have to brainwash her a little, "I love you, with every fiber of my vampire heart."

* * *

Finis!

Yes, i had Ino brainwash Sakura. I couldn't figure out a way to get any actual feelings in otherwise.

Alrighty, all done. If i feel like it, i may put the massacre of the school in the 13 nights of halloween, but i doubt it. anyway, u review now, plz!


End file.
